The Battle of the Bands
by blitz-engel
Summary: Irvine 'Desperado' Kinneas is the worlds most famous country singer. He meets the girl of his dreams and falls in love with her. But when he attends a big music tournament and his dream girl happens to be a rivalling band, things get bad. Completed
1. Prologue

A/N: In the prologue, it's all flashbacks about Irvine and his dad.

Prologue:

The young 8 year old watched the man on the stage singing his songs. His eyes wide with excitement and awe. The man was one of the best singers in the world. He was up there on the stage with his acoustic guitar in his hands while singing rough beated song for his fans.

The young boy was jumping up and down with excitement yelling towards the country singer. He was kind of tall for an eight year old. He had cinnimon brown hair and watery blue eyes. His hair was short now but he was hoping he could grow it out like his father's. The man standing up on the stage. The man who looked just like the boy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm gonna take it slow now with one of my personal favorites. A song that is dedicated to all those daddies's out there." Keith Kinneas said giving his son a big grin and a wink. The music went slow. People cheered and slowly brought it down. Keith began to sing.

_"Lately I've been noticing _

_I say the same things he used to say _

_And I even find myself acting the very same way _

_I tap my fingers on the table To the rhythm in my soul _

_And I jingle the car keys When I'm ready to go _

_When I look in the mirror _

_He's right there in my eyes Starin' back at me and I realize"_

"Papa, do you want to know what I want to be when I grow up?" The boy asked. The father smiled. "What's that, Keith?" The boy smiled. "I wanna be a singer. The most famous country singer. And one day, my son will be one too." He announced proudly. "A country singer, huh? You've got a great future there, my boy."

_"The older I get The more I can see _

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me _

_And he did the best that he could _

_And I only hope when I have my own family _

_That everyday I see A little more of my father in me"_

"Keith, what's wrong?" The father asked. The young boy sniffed. "Gary says being a country singer is for losers. Is that true?" he asked. The father smiled shaking his head. "No. If you believe it's the best, then it is." He told him.

_There were times I thought he was bein'  
Just a little bit hard on me _

_But now I understand he was makin' me _

_Become the man he knew that I could be _

_In everything he ever did He always did with love _

_And I'm proud today to say I'm his son _

_When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad _

_I just smile and say you already have _

_The older I get The more I can see _

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me _

_And he did the best that he could _

_And I only hope when I have my own family _

_That everyday I see A little more of my father in me_

"Irvine, son. Tell me. What do you want to be when you grow up?" The father who used to be the son asked. The young six year old boy looked up at his father, who had followed his dream. The boy smiled. "I wanna be a singer like yoo, papa." he said. The country singer smiled. "You've got a great future, Irvine, my boy."

_He's in my eyes _

_My heart, my soul_

_ My hands, my pride _

_And when I feel alone_

_And I think I can't go on  
I hear him sayin' "Son you'll be alright"  
Everything's gonna be alright"Yes it is_

"The young 14 year old ran into the building out of breath. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" He called out as he brushed past several people. He ran up to the counter looking at the nurse. "Pardon me, miss. But I'm Irvine Kinneas. I'm looking for my papa." He said with worry. The nurse looked at the boy and sighed.

_"The older I getThe more I can see  
That he loved my mother and my brother and me  
And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That everyday I see  
Oh I hope I see I hope everyday I see  
A little more of my father in me_

"Papa....." The boy cried sitting beside the bed. The father looked deathly ill. "Don' ya cry, Irvine. We'll see each other again. I know we will." He said weakly. Irvine couldn't help it. "But...papa, don't die on me. Please." he begged. The father sighed shaking his head. He reached over and touched his son's face. "Irvine......we can't stop death. Make a promise for me."

"What's that, papa?"

"Be the best singer for me." and then he died.

_In me I hope everyday I see  
A little more of my father in me.  
"A little more of my father in me  
I hope everyday I see in me In me_

The boy grew up, working his hardest to fullfill his dream. And it paid off. Irvine Kinneas became 'Desperado' Kinneas, the best Country singer ever. Just like his father.

A/N: That's only the first part. Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ::sniffs::whines:: I don't own any characters except Irvine's name and a few people you never heard of. ::starts to bawl:: I don't even own Keith Urban's fabulous song 'Day's Go By'. Waaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! 

Chapter 1.

Several years later.

"My good Hyne, fellow country listeners! We have a rising star coming up! This kid has the voice of a country angel! Just moments ago we recieved the opening song of Desperado Kinneas!" A newsreporter exclaimed on the radio.

_"Whoah!_

_Oh and a yeah..."_

On the televisions, a handsome boyish face turns towards the camera. His sparkling blue eyes lit up with life. In his hands was a beautiful guitar. He wore tight blue jeans and a dark purple vest. A long brown leather overcoat ran down to his knees. His cinnimon brown hair ran down to his lower back. He wore a brownish-black wide brimmed hat. He wore leather dusters over his blue jeans.

_"I'm changing lanes and talkin' on the phone Drivin' way too fast.  
And the interstate's jammed with gunners like me Afraid of comin' in last.  
But somewhere in the race we run,  
We're coming undone..._

_And days go by.  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by.  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now 'Cause days go by.  
Oh and a woo-hoo..."_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to give you, Desperado Kinneas!" The announcer yelled over the yells and cheers. The young country singer ran out from behind stage. His fists above his head in triumpht and greetings. Gals screamed and begged to touch their hero's hands.

_"Out on the roof just the other night I watched the world flash by,  
Headlights, taillights,  
Running through a river of neon signs.  
Mmm-hmmm.  
But somewhere in the rush I felt,  
We're losing ourselves..._

_And days go by.  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by.  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now,  
And days go by.  
Oh and a woo-hoo.  
Yeah, the days go by.  
Oh and a woo-hoo!_

"We have the greatest surprise for ya'll out there. We have a special guest on Timber Talk. Let us introduce, Desperado Kinneas!" Cheers broke out in the audience. Bouncers had to keep everyone from rushing onto the stage to get to the country singer. The young man smiled his sexy smile that usually made girls melt.

"Tell us, Mr. Kinneas." The pretty interviewer said. 'Desperado' Kinneas just smiled making girls scream. "No, ma-am. Just call me Desperado." He said charmfully. The interviewer burst into a fit of giggles. "All right. Desperado, alot of people want to know. What made you decide to become the world's most famous and best country singer?" She asked.

'Desperado' kept on smiling. "I wanted to be like my papa. My papa was the world's best singer before he died when I was 15. Maybe you've heard of him? Keith Kinneas?"

The screams increased and people cheered letting the singer know that they knew in Hyne's name who his father was. And that made him happier. They haven't forgotten the famous Keith Kinneas.

_We think about tomorrow then it slips away.  
Oh, yes, it does.  
We talk about forever but we've only got today..._

_And the days go by.  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window as the cars go by.  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin,  
You better start livin,  
Better start livin' right now!_

_'Cause days go by.  
I can feel 'em flyin'  
Like a hand out the window in the wind.  
The cars go by.  
Yeah it's all we've been given,  
So you better start livin' right now.  
'Cause days go by.  
Oh and a woo-hoo.  
Yeah, these days go by.  
Oh and a woo-hooo!_

The crowds were full of thousands of fans. Most were women but alot of men. They were chanting 'Desperado' Kinneas' name. They wanted to hear him sing. They wanted to see him dance. There were lights everywhere.

_Oh!  
So take 'em by the hand,  
They're yours and mine.  
Take 'em by the hand,  
And live your life.  
Take 'em by the hand,  
Don't let 'em all fly by!_

_Come on, Come on now.  
Yeah!  
Come on now!  
Oh and a woo-hooo!  
Don't you know the days go by!"_

The last of the music strung it's last note and the air was full of cheers. "Desperado! Desperado! Desperado!" The fans all yelled. 'Desperado' grinned and took off his hat waving it above his head. "I hope you enjoy the concert! Remember! Don't drink and drive!" He called and hurried off the stage just as the air burst with cheers.

'Desperado' was still grinning as he made his way towards his trailer. He waved to fellow singers and his band who were getting ready to go celebrate again after another successful concert. Each step he made towards his trailer, his smile faded.

Finally he grabbed the door knob and yanked it open hurrying in and slamming the door behind him. He let out a huge sigh of relief and took off his hat and coat. He tossed them onto his bed and then plopped down on it. Being famous was fun but it was also the most hardest job in the world, he believed. It really wore you out to sing all night long.

There was a knock on his door and his manager and his boss came in. "Nice work tonight, Irvine! We had over 1000 people here tonight spending lots and lots of money to see you sing!" His manager, Martine said merrily. The boss, Vinzer Deling nodded looking the greasy rich man he was. Irvine cocked his head back and closed his eyes. "Bugger off, fellars. I'm too tired to talk right now." he yawned.

Deling snorted. "You are such a complainer, Kinneas." He remarked. Irvine opened his eyes and looked at his boss. "Well why don' ya try singing in front of thousands of people, putting your heart into each song ya sing three concerts a week. I need a break, man." he said. Martine sweatdropped looking extremely nervous. He quickly turned towards Deling. "He doesn't mean it, sir! Honestly, he doesn't!" He said. But Deling smiled wickedly. "Nah, he's right, Roger. The poor kid's whooped. He does need a break." he said.

Both Irvine and Martine looked at each other as if their boss had lost it. "Ya mean it?" Irvine asked. Deling nodded. "You have been putting on shows almost four nights a week, you have a big concert every Saturday, and you've been on tour since your first song. You deserve a break, kid." He said. Irvine grinned. "Thanks, Vinz. I owe ya one." He said. Deling smirked. "That's right. You do. That is why next month your going to attend the Tenth Annual Battle of the Bands. Your going to win that tournament and your going to be more famous than your father ever was." He said. Irvine looked happier. "The Battle of the Bands?! Ya kidding, right?! I didn't relieze it was so close!" He said. Deling grinned. "Yeah, it's coming right up. And your going to make us richer than we already are, Kinneas. Right?" He asked with almost excitement.

Irvine grinned and straightened soldier like. He saluted his boss with a mock of a serious face. "Yes, Sir!" He barked. Martine and Deling laughed with Irvine. They looked very happy. "Good. Now where do you think you'll take your two weeks vacation?" Deling asked. Irvine rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm not sure. I want just a little peace and quiet for a little while. Away from big crowds and where they'll hardly recognize who I am." He said.

Martine rubbed his head. "That's going to be a little hard. The only place I could think of would be Winhill. It's a small town and no body'll bother you there." He said. Deling shook his head. "That won't work, Harold. He'll need to go somewhere he hasn't toured yet. I'd say Balamb Town would be your best bet. Plus ya can walk right up the harbor and go fishing. Besides, FH, Balamb's got the best fishing spots." He said.

Irvine nodded. "Yah. That's true. I've never been to Balamb before. And I don't think they listen to country so they won't be recognizing my voice." He said. Deling scowled. "They don't listen to country, huh? We'll have to tour there after your vacation. Get them to listen to some real music." He said. Irvine shrugged. "Maybe. But after my vacation.The only work I'm going to be doing during my vaca is writing a few more songs for the B of the B. Battle of the Bands." He told him. The manager and boss nodded.

A/N: Tell me if I did any good with that. It has been a very long time since I last put up a story and I'm afraid I might be a little rusty. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVIII characters, nor Shania Twain's Party For Two. ::starts to pout:: aw, phooie!

Chapter 2.

Irvine was on his way to Balamb Town on the Galbadian Express, a very famous locomovtive in the Galbadia Country. It was one of the fastest of the Country ever had. The train had a few other stops on the way but it didn't bother Irvine once. He was happy to be taking a train. There was just that something about trains that helped sooth his nerves. He couldn't take a ship to Balamb because he got sea sick. He had a small issue with deep water. When he was nine going on ten he almost drowned. Luckily his father, Keith Kinneas, was an excellent swimmer and rescued his son before he became water logged.

Before Irvine even got on the train he had to do a little shopping for a new attire. He couldn't just wear his original cloths because someone would recognize him. He had help from Toby, the guitarist who knew alot about different styles. Which was a disqust to Irvine. He wore baggy jeans that fit his waist well. He wouldn't replace his favorite belt though. He had to wear his country buckle on his belt. He wore a red short sleeve shirt. He kept his long hair pulled back but wore a baseball cap instead of his cowboy hate, which really disqusted Irvine. He loved his hat and nearly bawled apoligizing to his hat. He kept begging for it to forgive him for not wearing it to Balamb. But it was for good reason, right?

So Irvine was on his way. He was in a special car for his comfort. At the moment he was working on a new song in the dining car. He had asked the other passengers if they minded and they said no. They didn't mind a change of music at all. Listening to classical music really got boring. He was strumming the strings and writing down the notes that he approved of. He saw several people smile proving that they were liking the music he was coming up with. Irvine felt proud of himself. He figured once he was done putting the music together he would have to write lyrics to.

And that was then, she walked in. He was just working a his G string because it decided to snap right there making people laugh. Irvine just smiled and replaced it. As he tuned it he heard the laugh. He blinked several times before looking up and over his shoulder. There she was. Just walking into the car with another girl. Irvine had never seen such a lovely girl like this one before.

Sure, the other was beautiful but she didn't have the same sweet angelic look like her friend. The girl he was looking at was wearing blue jeans that fit her waist and legs very well and a sunny yellow halter top. Her hair was light brown that curled outwards on the ends. Her eyes were lovely green. She had a girlish figure, yeah but she was so pretty that the sight of her made Irvine's eyes go wide with surprise. The sun seeped through the windows of the train shone on this creature making a halo looking circle around her head. She tossed her bangs back as she laughed with her friend. Her green eyes scanning over the seats for an empty one. They landed on Irvine and she stared with a look of surprise for a second before giggling to her friend. Her friend who was a blond looked over towards Irvine and smiled back to the other girl.

Irvine put on his charming smile definitely catching their attention. The two stepped up. "Hi there. May we sit down here? There's no other seats." The sweet brown haired girl asked. Irvine just grinned. "Sure, missie. Lovely ladies such as yourselves may sit anywhere you want." He said removing the guitar case from the seat and sitting it at his feet. The two girls sat down still smiling at Irvine. "Wow. I love your guitar. It's very pretty." The sweet girl said. The blond nodded. "So are you in a band?" She added. Irvine glanced at his guitar.

He didn't want anyone to know who he was. Even to a beautiful brunette like this angelic one. "Nah. I just like to play. This beaut used to be my father's. It was passed on to me when he passed away a few years back." He said. Both girls gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about your father. So where you heading?" The blond asked. Irvine shrugged. "I'm going to Balamb." He paused. "Ah, where are my manners. I'm Irvine." He said holding out his hand to the brunette first.

The lovely girl smiled brightly and shook his hand. "I'm Selphie." She said sweetly. Irvine shook the blond's hand next. "And I'm Quistis." Irvine nodded. "It's quite the pleasure meeting you girls." He said. Both girls nodded. "So your heading to Balamb, huh? What for? Got family there?" Selphie asked. Irvine shook his head. "Nah. I'm from Deling City. Just going to Balamb for a vaca. Needed to get away from the hustle n' bustle city." He said. Quistis nodded folding her hands on her lap. "I understand. I have been to Deling City. It's very crowded there. It's nice to get away from that once in awhile." She said. Irvine nodded. "So where you heading?" he asked. Selphie sat back. "Same. We live in Balamb. We were just in Timber running some errands and all." She said. Irvine nodded as he continued to tne his guitar. Both Selphie and Quistis watched him. "So are you any good?" Selphie asked pointing at the guitar. Irvine grinned. He thumbed the string making sure it was done. It was fixed.

He strummed up a small jingle before stopping. He looked up at Selphie and grinned. "You have an angelic voice, Selphie. What can you do with it?" He asked in a knowing way. Selphie smiled and stood. She reached over and softly touched Irvine's cheek. Her soft touch sent shivers down his spine and his eyes lit up even more. "Honey, you just said the magic word. What type of music can you play?" She asked. Irvine grinned. "Mostly country. I am from Galbadia. They play mostly country there." He said. Selphie smirked. "Alright. Do you know Thania Swaine's 'Party For Two'?" She asked. Irvine strummed the first note. "My lady, I live Thania Swaine's neighborhood. No joke. Just try to keep up." He said and began to play. Selphie just smiled wickedly. "Just as long as you'll sing with me." She said. Irvine nodded grinning.

(A/N: "Selphie", (Irvine), **everyone**)

"I'm havin' me a party"

(I don't think I can come)

"Ah... This ain't just any kind of party"

(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)

"Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot"

(It's startin' to sound good)

"I'm gonna put you on the spot"

(Baby, maybe I should)

"And there'll be lots of one on one"

(I guess I could be there)

"Come on and join the fun"

(What should I wear?)

"I'll tell you that it, It doesn't matter what you wear, 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there."

Both of them were singing. It was starting to catch people's eyes. Their new audience were smiling and starting to cheer making the two start to blush and sing louder for their spectators. Quistis clapped and laughed. "Go, Selphie! Knock them dead! You too, cowboy!" She cheered. Irvine paused for a millisecond but continued. He sang along with Selphie for the chorus.

"I'm havin' a party A party for two I ain't inviting nobody Nobody but you You'll be sexy in your socks"

(we could polish the floors)

"In case that anybody knocks"

(Let's lock all the doors)

"Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do"

(I'm gonna do with you)

"I'm wanna try something new"

(I wanna try that too)

"I'll tell you that it"

(It doesn't matter) "uh, uh" (what I wear)

('Cause it's only gonna be)

"You and me there"

The audience, plus Quistis were cheering, clapping, whistling the two singers on. Some were dancing in the aisle and boucing in their seats.

"I'm havin' a party A party for two I ain't inviting nobody Nobody but you You'll be sexy in your socks

"Yeah, you"

(I'm here)

"You're there"

(That's all) "we really need"

(We're) "We're gonna party hearty"

(Just) "Just you and me"

(Don't) "Don't think about now"

(Don't) "Don't even doubt it now"

"I'm inviting you to a party for two"

Irvine began to strum hard on his guitar playing the solo. Selphie was dancing in front of him. Quistis joined in with her. Irvine concentrated on what strings to play but grinned when he saw Selphie dancing exotically in front of him. He quickly pointed at everyone in the car that was listening merrily. "If ya know the last bit, join in." He told them and continued to play.

"Shake it, Shake it"

(Come on baby)

"All the things I'm gonna do"

(I'm gonna do with you)

"I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh"

"(I wanna try that too)"

"I'll tell you that it, It doesn't matter what you wear"

"('Cause it's only gonna be)"

"It's only gonna be you and me"

"(Awww yeah)"

Everyone was singing now. The whole car was full of people all enjoying theirselves. Couples were dancing together and sing.

**"I'm havin' a party"**

"(A little bitty party baby)"

**"A party for two"**

"It's just me and you"

"Invitin' noboby"

"(That's right)"

**"I ain't inviting anybody"**

"(Nobody baby)"

From the other car, the conductor heard the commotion. Several other passengers did the same and had their eyes trained on the back as the conductor hurried past them to find out what the noise was all about. There was loud singing that was very much in tune and it was disturbing other passengers, although they were enjoying it.

**"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!"**

**"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, yeah!"**

**"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!"**

**"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, yeah!"**

(Just you and me there)

"That was great!"

(Let's do it again!)

Irvine strummed the last note. Everyone cheered and clapped hard. Selphie jumped up and down happily with Quistis in celebration. They did excellent. Irvine let the last bit of notes just drift on the air before setting it down and standing. He was going to congradulate Selphie one a good job with her singing, instead Selphie turned towards him and threw her arms around his neck,making his heart beat faster. He grinned with his arms around her waist holding her close. "Wow! I have never been so impressed, Irvine! You are one of the best singers and guitar players I have ever heard." Selphie said merrily. Quistis nodded in agreement.

"What the blooming hell is going on here!" Someone exclaimed. The cheers slowly drifted off and everyone looked at a very annoyed conductor. Selphie pulled herself off of Irvine and stepped away from him. Irvine rubbed the back of his neck. Not one person spoke. The conductor growled and shook his head. "We will be arriving in Balamb Town very soon. So who ever is getting off, get your things ready." He said. He turned away and muttered, "Hopefully they're all getting off. There was nothing wrong with soft music." Everyone just started to laugh. Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and laughed. They received many pats on the backs and handshakes before the train finally stopped.

Irvine got off with Selphie and Quistis still laughing. The beautiful guitar safely tucked away in its case. "That was the most funnest train ride I have ever been on!" Selphie sang with her hands high above her head. Both Irvine and Quistis laughed and nodded. "Yes it was! I have never done that before." He said. Selphie linked her arm with Irvine's. "Well, there's always time for a first." She said merrily. Irvine felt himself blushing. He had never met a girl like this before. She was beautiful, talented, and so sunny tempered. He hoped that the feeling he had in his stomach would last forever. But instead it all ended when someone yelled, "Sefie! Quisty!"

A/N: Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ::::sniffs::::I don't own Final Fantasy 8 nor Toy Box's 'Best Friend'. ::::sniff::::: :::::starts to cry:::::

Chapter 3.

Selphie let out a squeal of delight and unlinked her arm. She dashed ahead. Irvine blinked several times as his smile faded very quickly. He looked to where Selphie was running off to and his heart fell to his feet when he saw his 'Sunny Angel' throw her arms around another man's neck hugging him tightly. The young man she was hugging twirled her around in circles laughing.

He was Irvine's age, Irvine could see that right away. He was a little shorter than Irvine. His chin could have reached his shoulders. He wore street wise clothing. His hair was yellow blond and his bangs spiked up. He had a wicked black tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore a black tee tanktop and deep ocean blue cargo shorts. A short sleeved jacket over the tank top. Red and black shoes and black socks. Irvine could see that he had baby blue eyes almost the same color as his but deeper blue. The young man was very handsome and strong looking. He was a gangster looking guy. And very tough looking.

A few other people behind him. A raven black haired girl with copper highlights and soft brown eyes. She wore black and blue cloths. A young man right next to her. He had dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He wore black pants, white tank top and a brownish-black leather jacket with white trimming.

Another young man walking behind them. He was a slick haired blonde. His eyes emerald green. He wore black pants, sapphire blue muscle shirt with grey trimming and a long silver-grey trench coat that fell to below his calves right above his ankles. All four smiling as they seen Selphie and Quistis. 

"Zelly Nelly! Squally Wally! Rinoa Finoa! Seifer Piefer! I'm so happy to see you all!" Selphie sang as she dropped down from the spiked blonde. Quistis hurried forward hugging the slick blonde and receiving a small kiss on the cheek from him. "Welcome home, Sefie! We're so glad that your back! We missed you!" The girl said hugging both Selphie and Quistis.

Selphie stepped back from hugging the dark haired boy. "I missed you too! Thanks for meeting us here when we got here!" She said. All four new comers nodded. The spiked blonde haired boy noticed Irvine watching them and nodded to him. "Hey, whatchya looking at?" He asked. He didn't sound like he was trying to be rude. But it was rude enough. Irvine blushed and looked away pulling his duffle bag closer to himself and starting to turn away. 

Selphie and Quistis turned around and immediately frowned. "Oh! We're sorry, Irvine! We got so caught up in the excitement that we forgot about you!" Quistis said covering her mouth in embarrassment. Selphie hurried forward grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. Irvine couldn't help but smile and follow. Selphie smiled at her friends. "Guys! This is Irvine. Quistis and I met him on the train! Irvine, these are our best friends!" She said cheerfully. Irvine nodded to them.

The raven haired girl smiled brightly and offered her hand out to Irvine. "Hello, Irvine! I'm Rinoa Heartilly." She said. Irvine grinned taking her hand and shaking it with a nod of his head. The next was the slick blonde haired man. He smiled mishievously though. "Seifer Almasy, Quistis's boyfriend. Got it, memorize it, don't make a move for her or your dead." He said with a wink. Irvine just laughed as he pulled back his hand. Quistis was blushing with embarrassment as she linked her arm with Seifer's. She gave him a playful hit on the stomach trying to tell him to be nice.

Irvine shook the spiked hair blonde's hand next feeling a little uneasy with him. "Hiya, Irvine! I'm Zell Dincht!" He said cheerfully that matched Selphie's spunky mood. Irvine nodded with a lesser smile. Then offered his hand to the last man, who didn't take it. He just glanced at it and looked away.

Irvine felt a wave of annoyance coming from this one. He automatically knew that he was not to piss this one off at all. Rinoa shook her head rolling her eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Squall Leonhart Loire. Don't mind him. He's always like that to new people. But when you get to know him, he'll be more open." She said. Irvine nodded. He tilted his head still looking at Squall. He just knew that name from somewhere. But where?

He glanced at Zell again before stepping back. "Well, it's really nice to meet you all. But I must be going." He told them. Selphie immediately frowned and pouted. "Aww. Running away so soon?" She asked. Irvine couldn't help but smile. " 'fraid so, Selphie. Gotta check into the hotel as soon as I can. I have a room reserved and I don't want them giving it away." he said. Selphie smiled and nodded. Zell grinned though. "Hey, dude. Nice to meet ya. If your not doing anything later, come around the ice cream shop! We'd love to talk to ya!" he said. Irvine was quiet for a second. "I'll have to see what my schedule is. But I'll sure try." He told him. Zell nodded still grinning. Irvine quickly gave them all a nod again before turning and walking away.

Seifer looked at Quistis. "So where'd you pick that geek up?" He asked. Selphie shot Seifer a look. "He is not a geek, Seifer! He's pretty cool! Hell of a singer too!" She said sharply. Quistis nodded. "I have to admit. But he is very good. He isn't a geek at all." She said. Seifer playfully winced. "Alright, alright. Sorry I even said anything." he said. Zell put his arm around Selphie's shoulders. "So, little sis. How was your trip?" He asked.

Selphie smiled wrapping her arm around Zell's waist. "It was great, big bro. We talked to Dion, the editor of Timber Maniacs about putting our ad in the magnezine and he said he would love to. What was it he said, Quisty?" She asked looking at her friend. Quistis leaned against Seifer smirking. "He said, 'Anything for Balamb's famous band, The SeeDs!' He actually said that in a good way too." She said. Everyone nodded. 

Squall was still looking after Irvine who was slowly disappearing in the crowd. "Quistis, Selphie. What did you say that guy's name was again?" He asked. Both girls looked at him. "Huh? Oh. His name is Irvine." Selphie said. Squall narrowed his eyes. "Is there a last name?" He asked. Quistis and Selphie looked at each other. "Actually, we never got his last name. He didn't tell us. Why?" the blonde girl asked. Squall shook his head. "Nothing. He just looks familiar that's all. But I must be mistaken." he said.

Everyone looked at each other. "Who does he remind you of, Squall?" Zell asked. Squall just shook his head. "Never mind, Zell." He said forcefully. Zell just rolled his eyes and started a small conversation with Selphie about her trip. Squall went into his normal thinking world still staring after Irvine.

'Is it really him?' He paused before shaking his head. 'Nah. It's not him. Why would Desperado Kinneas, the pop-rock hater be in Balamb anyways?' He followed his friends.

* * *

Irvine found his way to his room at Balamb Garden Hotel. He glanced around the private room and smiled. "Not too shabby. It's not The Galbadian Hotel in Deling City but it'll do." He said to himself. He tossed his bag onto the bed and set his guitar on the table. Irvine walked over to the balcony and pulled open the doors letting the salty breeze in. He loved the smell of the ocean. It was very relaxing. 

He leaned against the hardwooden carved railing and closed his eyes enjoying the breeze. He tossed his bangs back and shook his head. That was then he heard the laughing. He opened his eyes and looked down below. There was a small out door food stand with tables set up. At one table was the girl, Selphie and her friends. Irvine smiled seeing the girl but frowned when he noticed that the blonde guy, Zell's arm was around her shoulders.

Irvine sighed shaking his head. "Who am I kidding, anyhow? She likes that guy anyways. There is no way she'd go for a country hick like me." He muttered and went back into his room leaving the door open. He went over to his guitar and pulled it out of it's case. He sat down on a chair propping his foot up. He grabbed the hat off his head and tossed it aside. Then he began to play a small tune.

He hadn't thought of lyrics for the song yet but he was still working on it. He thought of the song while playing around with the notes. He blew out a sigh cutting off the song. "I should be working on what songs I'll be playing at the Battle of the Bands." He told himself. So he began planning. He wrote down all of his songs and played them a little before making his decision.

* * *

The next few days, Irvine had been in his room writing more songs for the Competition coming up. He worked on new songs he might play there for fun and made his decisions. After his third day of being in Balamb around noon, he was still trying to come up with lyrics for the soft tune he played. But he was interrupted by a sound that interested him.

It was music. Irvine rubbed his forward and then stood going to the balconey looking around outside. He couldn't see where the music was coming from. Only that it was gaining a crowd near the harbor which wasn't too far away. Irvine listened for a minute then made his decision. He nodded and turned to leave his room.

Irvine walked down the street following the music to the harbors. There was a small crowd singing along with whoever was playing. He pushed through saying excuse me or pardon me until he could see who was on the small stage. His eyes lit up seeing who it was. Selphie and her friends! They were finishing up a hard rock song. Zell grinned at all of their 'fans'. "Peace dudes! I hope you enjoyed that!" He said cheerfully.

There was a loud cheer from the crowds. Irvine looked around before turning his eyes back onto the 'band'. He could see a banner hung above them. It said, 'Beach Party Day!' Irvine saw a bunch of people on the beach not too far away. A large grill was set up and was serving hotdogs and burgers. Some people were dancing while listening to the music. Irvine stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled while watching everyone on the stage.

Selphie was playing an electric guitar, Zell was playing the drums. Quistis was on the keyboard. Seifer was the bass guitarist. Squall was playing another electric guitar, a double neck one. And Rinoa was taking over for Selphie. Selphie stepped down with Zell. Squall went over and took over the drums.

"We got a treat for all you best friends out there!" Selphie said merrily into the mic. There was an up roar. Irvine wondered what was going on but he shrugged and listened. Zell took the other mic and grinned at everyone. "I think you know what's coming up! Here's the Best Friend song!" He cheered into the mic. Cheers broke out everywhere. The band began to play. Selphie and Zell's backs were to the crowd. At one point, Selphie spun around giving a pose while singing.

(A/N: _"Selphie"_, **Zell**, **chorus**)

_"He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_** Hoo ha, hoo ha**_!"_

Zell spun around and gave a smile to Selphie while singing his number. Irvine was smiling though. He thought this was amusing. He wasn't used to listening to Pop music or rock but hearing Selphie singing just made him smile.

_"Hello, baby, I can see a smile"_

**"I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild."**

_"Can I come, I'm sitting alone."_

**"Friends are never alone."**

_"That's right! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun"_

**"Na na na na na na na na na na na....."**

Irvine laughed seeing the cute pout Selphie put on her face. She looked so adorable when she was acting a pout. Even other people laughed.

_"He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_** Hoo ha, hoo ha**_!"_

_"Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach."_

**"yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me."**

_"But I was hoping for a summer-romance."_

**"So why can't you take a chance."**

_"That's right! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun."_

**"Na na na na na na na na na na na....."**

_"He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_** Hoo ha, hoo ha!**_"_

_"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun."_

**"Let's get this party on Hit me with your lazer-gun!"**

Zell turned and faced two men that jumped on the stage with toy lazer guns. They were laughing and firing at Zell as the blonde dodged small sterophone balls were shot at him. He knocked some out of the air. Everyone the crowd was laughing and cheering, including Irvine.

_"Ooooh-whooa-whooa Come on boys!_  
**Hoo ha, hoo ha!**  
_Ooooh-whooa-whooa You should get a best friend too!"_

As Selphie and Zell sang with their friends, they pulled out wooden swords and began to duel each other. Girls were cheering on Selphie while guys were cheering on Zell. Irvine laughed and cheered for Selphie.

_"He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
_**"Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!"**

_ "He's sooooo sweet!"_

** "Na na na na na na na na na na na!"**

That was the end of the song. Everyone was cheering. Selphie had jumped up into Zell's arms and he held her princess style while she posed with her arms out above her head. The crowd was catcalling and cheering.

"Go SeeDs!" Some were cheering.

The whole band looked mighty pleased with theirselves. The two lazer gunners were standing off to the side grinning. Zell put Selphie down softly and grabbed the mic. "Alright, we're taking a break. Enjoy the party, people and later there'll be more music coming up later!" He announced.

People began to scatter. Selphie was chatting with Rinoa when her dark haired friend spotted Irvine watching them. Rinoa smiled and looked back at Selphie. "Don't look now, Sefie. But I think you have a big fan who wants to talk to you." She said nodding towards the cowboy. Selphie turned around and her eyes lit up seeing Irvine. "Irvine! Hi!" She said cheerfully hurrying forward.

She bent down onto her knees on the stage. Irvine grinned. "Hey there, Selphie. My, you and your friends are very talented. I heard you playing from the hotel and decided to see what was going on." He said grinning at her. Selphie swung her legs from under her and let them dangle off the stage. "Aw, just a beach party. We do this every year during the summer. Me and my friends perform all the time." She told him. Irvine nodded leaning against the stage. "Your good. I mean, I don't usually listen to Pop but that was pretty good." He said.

Selphie smiled pushing her hair behind her ears. "Thanks. So what's up? Where've you been the last few days? I was hoping to see ya and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and my pals." She said. Irvine shrugged. "Been in my room the whole time. Trying to work on my music." He said. Selphie nodded leaning forward. "Well, your suppose to be on vacation right? So why're you working and not playing?" She giggled. Irvine felt his heart skip a beat.

Selphie had the cutest laugh he'd ever heard. He looked up at Zell who was chatting with Seifer and Quistis. "Uh, don't know. I just have been busy, you know." He said. Selphie glanced back at Zell and seemed to catch on. She smiled shaking her head. "Oh I get it." She said. Irvine looked back at her with surprise. "Huh?" He asked. Selphie turned to face him. "You thought there was something between me and Zell, didn't ya? You just didn't want to get in the way." She predicted. Irvine cringed knowing that he was caught. He was blushing crimsom. "Uh, n-no. N-not at all." He stammered. Selphie giggled.

"Don't worry. There's nothing between me and Zell." She told him. She looked around. "Say, you wanna go for a walk?" She asked. Irvine nodded. "Sure." He told her. He helped her down and they walked towards the beach. They talked about each, about their lives. Irvine was careful on not letting her know that he was a Country singer. He didn't want to cause a mob-full of fans. He told her a little about his father and what had happened to him.

She told him that she was actually adopted into Zell's family so that made them both brother and sister. Which was a relief to Irvine. "So, your single, right?" Irvine asked. Selphie laughed as she ate some of her ice cream that they bought. "Yeah, no boyfriend. Why, you want to fill the job?" She asked teasingly. Irvine grinned. "Only if you want me to." He said honestly. Selphie blinked in surprise and looked at him. They stared at each other for a second before smiling.

"Selphie, would you think me forward if I kissed you?" Irvine whispered. Selphie smiled and tossed her ice cream away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nope. Not at all." She said and then pressed her lips against his. Irvine pulled Selphie close. They spent the rest of the day on the beach and watched the sun set together.  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor the verse of the Devil in Georgia, at least I think that was the title of the song. I can't remember. Read.

Chapter 4.

Irvine had never had so much fun in his life than he did now. He and Selphie were officially a couple. None of her friends seemed to care at all. They all liked Irvine, even though he was kind of a flirt. He liked to make girls blush but Selphie was the only one he would kiss, even though a few girls who thought he was hot offered.

Selphie sure got jealous fast though. She threatened one girl who tried to move on Irvine that she would stuff her nuncanchuks down her throat. The girl gave Selphie a look like she was crazy and hurried away.

The whole gang hung out in town most of the time. Sometimes they would go on a picnic, ride Zell's T-board, which Irvine was very good at. On his first try he acted like it was ride a wild chocobo or something. Everyone was impressed.

Although, for some reason, Squall seemed to be very suspicious of him. He kept staring at him and studying him. Irvine didn't know if he knew who he was or if he was trying to guess who he was. He even complained to Selphie, silently, about it. "Oh, don't worry about Squall. He's always like that. Don't mind him at all." She reassured him. Irvine shrugged and didn't.

They had a lot of fun hanging out together. It was going on Irvine's second week of vacation. He knew it was going to be soon that he had to leave. He just didn't know how though.

It was a sunny day and the gang was at Zell and Selphie's house in the garage working on some of Irvine's songs for the Battle of the Bands, even though they didn't know who he was and that he was going to be at the Battle of the Bands.

They were playing an old classic that the other band knew well and enjoyed alright. It had to deal with a fiddle too. Luckily, Zell's mother played the violin. So they borrowed her's and let Irvine play it. They were right in the middle of the song too when a unexpected visitor showed up. Irvine was playing hard on the violin making everyone smile and cheer him on. Then came his number that he was singing.

**Irvine:** _The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat then he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet Johnny said "Devil come on back if you ever want to try again I done told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best theres ever been."_

Everyone laughed as Irvine began to play the final number. His eyes caught sight of someone watching in the door way and he slowed to a stop. Everyone noticed his reaction and stopped. They were all looking at the man. For some reason, Irvine seemed to know him. Very, very well. A shocked look on his face. "Irvie? What's wrong? Who's that?" Selphie asked sweetly.

Irvine frowned and narrowed his eyes at his manager. "Uh, sugar. Can you hold on to this for a second? I need to….to talk to that guy." He said. Selphie nodded and took the violin. She and her friends watched Irvine jumped down from their small stage and went towards the door. He grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him out of the garage. Selphie looked at the others. "Something's not right." Zell said. Squall narrowed his eyes. He knew what was up. He knew that Irvine had lied to them.

Irvine growled as he made sure no one was listening. "Martine, what in God's name are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice. Martine folded his arms. "The question is what are you doing?" He asked. Irvine narrowed his eyes. "I'm having fun with a couple of new friends that I met. What, is that a crime now?" He asked.

Martine growled. "Don't mess with me, Irvine. I have a migraine that is killing me, I've been looking all over for you, you haven't returned my calls from your cell phone and Deling's pissed. He's been trying to reach you too." He said. Irvine tilted his head back groaning. "I'm sorry, Martine. I haven' checked any of my messages, I've been busy writing my new songs with the help of my friends' help. I'm on my vacation. Give me a break." He said. Martine shook his head. "Sorry, Irv. You were on your vacation. You've got to get outta here as fast as you can." He said. Irvine stared. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

Martine sighed shaking his head. "That damn new drummer, the one that calls himself Icer. He's sold ya out, Irvine. I don't know how he found out, most likely Toby told him by accident. But he told his girlfriend who lives here in Balamb that Desperado Kinneas was in town."

"She told her friends and they told their friends. Almost everyone knows that Desperado Kinneas is in Balamb. And some of these people don't like country, Irvine. I got word from a contact here, that there's a mob looking for you. They know what you look like and they're coming right now to get you. You have to get your stuff packed and we have to get out of here before they get a hold of you." He said. 

Irvine swore. "Damn it, Martine! I told you not to hire that punker! Didn't I! I knew he was bad news!" He exclaimed but quickly lowered his voice. Martine sighed loudly and held up his hands. "I know, I know. It's my fault for talking you and Deling into letting Icer be the drummer. I'm sorry. But right now you have got to get your ass out of here." He said.

Irvine sighed before turning away. "Well, I've got to say good bye to the others and get Selphie's number so…." He was saying. Martine grabbed him and pulled him back. "Are you crazy, Irvine! You don't have the time! Forget the girl! She is a rock singer, Irvine! You don't like rock singers, remember?!" He exclaimed.

Irvine gave him a dark look. "That is not true, Martine! Did you start that rumor?! Because if you did…." He growled. Martine gave him a dark look. "You'll what, Irvine? That better not be a threat, man! Because if that is, then we are through! You'll never sing again! You won't be Desperado Kinneas again! I made you, Irvine. And I can easily kill ya. So you better watch it, kid! Now go get your stuff and lets' go!" He ordered.

Irvine sighed feeling hurt. He wanted to say good bye to Selphie and the SeeDs but he couldn't. He had to leave. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Selphie.' He thought looking back at the garage before following his manager.

Later, Selphie left the garage to find Irvine. She was a little confused that he didn't come back in. The others had followed her out. Looking around they couldn't see him. "Irvine?" Selphie called. Rinoa looked around. "Hm. Where did he go?" She asked. Seifer scrunched up his nose. "Maybe he ditched us. What a…." but he cut off seeing the glare Quistis shot him.

Zell shook his head. "Naw, he's probably ran to his hotel room for something. Let's go see what he's doing." He said. They all nodded and started walking to the hotel. Getting there, they went in. "Hey, Harold. We've come to see Irvine. What room's he in?" Zell asked stepping up to the counter. The hotel owner looked up. "Irvine? Oh, you mean the cowboy, right? He just checked out five minutes ago." He said.

Everyone blinked. "What?!" they all asked. Squall stepped closer looking even more suspicious. "Cowboy? He's not a cowboy. Yes, he has a Galbadian accent but he's not a cowboy." He said. Harold tilted his head. "You sure? He sure looking like a cowboy when he left. He had this black cowboy hat on his head, leather duster, his guitar. He didn't look quite too happy when he left with some suit." He said.

Selphie quickly hurried forward. "Where did he go? Why did he leave?" She asked with panic. Harold shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, is Irvine his real name? Because I thought it was Desperado." He said. Everyone went quiet staring at the hotel owner. "What do you mean?" Seifer asked. Harold shrugged opening up his book. "Well, when he paid for his stay, he used a check. And it was sign as Desperado." he said.

None of them spoke for a few minutes. "When did he leave?" Zell asked seriously. Harold shrugged. "Not too long ago. He was heading for the train station. Maybe you can catch him and ask him who he really is." He said. Selphie turned and ran out. The others looked at each other then hurried after her.

Selphie ran as fast as she could to the train station just as the train was starting to go. She gasped and started to run with the train looking at the windows hoping to see Irvine. And sure enough there he was. She started to run along the train screaming Irvine's name but he couldn't hear her.

He had turned his head the other way as if someone was talking to him. The train went faster and then it was gone. Selphie broke down in tears and covered her face. Zell and the others ran up to her and looked at each other. Zell however hurried forward and pulled his sister into his arms.

Squall shook his head. "I just knew it." he said. Rinoa looked at him. "Knew what?" She asked. The brunette sighed shaking his head. "Ever since Irvine showed up, I knew he looked familiar. I knew I had seen him somewhere before. I've seen 'Desperado' Kinneas in concert before. And he was Irvine. I should have told you. I'm sorry, Selphie." He said.

Selphie sniffed and shook her head. She wiped her tears away. "No. Don't be sorry. Irvine lied to us. He should be the one to be sorry." She said. Zell nodded. "Yeah. She's right. If Irvine's the all famous Desperado Kinneas, then I say we give him a run for his worth. I say we pay him back for tricking us." He said.

Seifer smirked. "I like what Chickenwuss is thinking. What your saying is, let's take this to the Battle of the Bands and show Mr. Goody Tooshoes what real music is." He said. Squall grinned mischievously.

"He is the number one singer of the world. So what your saying is why don't we make him number two?" He asked. Zell nodded with a grin. Rinoa and Quistis shrugged. "Why not. What about you, Selphie?" She asked. Selphie was quiet for a minute then she nodded. "Yeah. Payback is a bitch." She said. They all nodded and made up their minds to get 'Deperado' Kinneas back.

* * *

Back in Deling City, they had arrived. Irvine wanted to go to his penthouse and put his stuff away then go find Deling and ask what the hell was going on. Once he did put his things away and was at Deling's place. As he stormed down the hall he saw the new drummer Icer. He was looking a little peeved. Apparentlly, he had just got yelled at and fired by Deling. 

However, he was about to get more than just yelling from Irvine. Seeing Icer, Irvine growled angrily and stormed towards him. Icer saw him coming and looked a little nervous. But he smiled to hide his fear. "Desperado, how's it going?" He asked. Irvine didn't slow down. Instead he cocked back his fist and slammed it right into Icer's face. Icer flew to the ground with a loud cry.

Several people had seen that and hurried forward to keep Irvine from doing any more damage. Irvine was looking very pissed. Icer stood quickly and made his way to fight back but security guards held them both back. "You little double crossing geek! Ya think you can get away with messing with me?!" Irvine yelled. Icer gritted his teeth. "So I told my girlfriend that you were in town! No big deal!" he yelled. Irvine tried to tear away from the guards that held him. "It was a big deal!" He yelled.

"That will be enough, Irvine." Someone said. They all looked to the side to see Deling standing there smoking a cigar. Irvine turned his glare back onto Icer and relaxed. Icer did too. Deling looked at the guards that held Icer and nodded. They dragged Icer out.

Irvine turned towards Deling and pulled away from the guards. "I want an explaination and now!" He growled. Deling rose an eyebrow and turned around. He walked right back into his office with Irvine following him. He was sitting back in his chair when Irvine stepped up and leaned against the desk. "Martine told me about your new friends. The band called The SeeDs. Want to tell me what that's all about?" He asked.

Irvine shook his head. "Look, they're just a band I met and we hung out. So what? That against the rules?" He asked with annoyance. Deling snorted and took a long drag on his cigar then blew out a big cloud of smoke towards Irvine, who pulled his head back and waved his hand through the cloud.

"Yes, it is against the rules. They are a Pop/Rock band. They're nothing but rivals to you, Irvine. I wouldn't be surprised that they stole some of your songs. They're nothing but trash, Kinneas. Punks who steal things." He said. Irvine growled. "They are not! I might've not known them long but I know they're not like that." He said.

Deling narrowed his eyes. "Pop Rockers are all the same, Irvine. You can't trust them or their loud obnoxious music. Now if you want to be in that competion, The Battle of the Bands, you will forget those slackers. You will work extra hard to win. If you lose that competition I swear to Hyne you will never sing as Desperado Kinneas again. Do you hear?!" Deling said in a threatening tone. Irvine sighed and lowered his head. "Fine, whatever." He turned and started to leave but paused at the doors looking back.

"Oh, and one more thing." Irvine said. He glared. "Stop spreading rumors that ain't true! I do not hate pop/rock music! I'm not just a country music lover!" He growled and then slammed the door hard. Deling just chuckled cruelly and continued smoking his cigar.

A/N: Okay, don't take what I made Deling said seriously. I absolutely love all types of music. Except opera. Anyway, the start of the Battle of the Bands is going to be in the next chapter.

So I just want to know, if anyone has a request on a pop or rock song they wanna see in this story for The SeeDs to sing. I've already got one picked out of Desperado Kinneas but I can't figure out what song to have The SeeDs to sing. It can be any song you want. Review and let me know what song I should put in.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. But I finally got it. In this chapter Irvine's going to meet the SeeDs again. Of course, The SeeDs aren't going to be too happy to see him after what he 'pulled'. Also I do not own Keith Urban's Jeans On or Fran Ferdinand's Take Me Out. Let's go on.

Chapter 5.

Irvine had been working for the next days and pretty hard. The Battle of the Bands was coming up soon. And there had been news of the new band called The SeeDs. Oh, yes there was. They had just had their first album come out and they already hit the ceiling. Irvine bought it to listen to them sing. He smiled the whole time he listened to the songs.

He was listening to the people he liked. Even though he didn't quite tell the real truth, he was happy to hear their songs. They were good. And of course, he got caught listening to The SeeDs and got yelled at by Martine about listening to the enemy. Irvine just rolled his eyes and came up with one lame excuse that Martine fell for. "I'm just listening to them so I can figure out how to better." He lied.

Then the Battle came up. Irvine was to go compete. Deling's orders. He wanted to go anyway. He loved perform in front of his fans. He liked to see the smiling faces looking up at him and listening to country. He just hoped that he would get to see that one face smiling up at him. Selphie's.

Now at the Battle of the Bands, it was taking place in Esthar where several people could be. The Battle grounds were right in the Plains surrounded by fences. Six stages were set up in different areas but in walking distance. Each decorated different but all had lights. One stage was decorated in Galbadian style. The Galbadian flag hung up on one side. Another stage was painted blue with the Balamb seal. The third was decorated in Trabian style. Painted yellow and had fake snow here and there. The fourth was Estharian. Built in the same colors as the city of Esthar. The Estharian seal on top. The last two stages were built next to each other. It was for the finals and not being used at the moment.

Irvine was going to use the Galbadian stage. He was in his trailer rehearsing his songs on his guitar. He was dressed in his usual cowboy outfit. His black cowboy hat resting on the counter. He was softly singing his song under his breath when someone knocked on his door. He looked up. "Who is it?" He called. "It's me, Toby." He said. Irvine nodded. "Come on it, bud." He went back to practicing. Toby walked in. Toby was pretty much a cross between a cowboy and a punker. He wore jeans flannel shirt but his air was cut short with long bangs. He was handsome had some weird styles. He wore a small hoop earring in his right ear.

"Hey, D. I found out whose all here. I can't remember all the names but that one band of yours is here. The ones called The SeeDs." He announced. Irvine stopped playing and looked up sharply. "What? The SeeDs are here?" he asked. Toby nodded. "They'll be performing on the Estharian stage. Apparently their boy, Squall is the Estharian President's son." He said. Irvine smiled with awe. "I knew his name sounded familiar. I can't believe I forgot that President Loire had a son." He said. Toby grinned. "So you gonna watch them perform? They're warming up now." He said. Irvine grinned putting his guitar down. Toby laughed and nodded knowingly.

"I'll go with ya. I like their music too. Can't see why you don't like Pop." He said. Irvine grabbed his hat. "I do like it. It's those stupid rumors Martine and Deling's spreading. Their starting to piss me off." He said. Toby nodded stepping out. "I know what ya mean, partner." He said letting Irvine step out but they got stopped. Martine walked up.

"Where you two going?" He asked. Irvine and Toby looked at each other. "Uh….we're just going for a walk." Toby said. Martine shook his head. "Not today your not. Get your gear together. Your performing now, Desperado." He said now walking away. Both Galbadian teens looked annoyed. "That guy's pissing me off already." Irvine growled going back into his trailer. Toby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I bet he's making that up so that you won't wander off onto_ 'enemy lines'_." He said. Irvine nodded. They went to the stage to set up their instruments.

Not far on the Estharian stage, The SeeDs were performing. Zell, Seifer and Squall were practically the lead singers in this song. The girls were playing the instruments. Selphie on her electric guitar. Zell on drums. Squall was playing his guitar. Quistis on keyboard. Seifer was the lead singer. Rinoa was sitting this one out smiling brightly.

"_So if you're lonely_

_You know I'm here waiting for you_

_I'm just a cross-hair_

_I'm just a shot away from you_

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken, shattered I lie_

_I'm just a cross-hair_

_I'm just a shot, then we can die"_

"_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

"_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't know_

_I say... take me out"_

"_I stay, you don't show_

_Don't move, time is slow_

_I say... take me out"_

"_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say... take me out"_

"_If I move, this could die_

_If eyes move, this could die_

_I want you... to take me out"_

"_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

"_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't know_

_I say... take me out"_

"_If I wane, this could die_

_If I wait, this could die_

_I want you... to take me out"_

"_If I move, this could die_

_If eyes move, this could die_

_Come on... take me out"_

"_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here_

_I know I won't be leaving here (with you)_

_I know I won't be leaving here with you"_

They played the last notes and earned loud cheers and applause. Girls were screaming for the guys. Guys yelling for the girls. Everyone was proud of themselves. They all grinned at each other. Rinoa jumped up on the stage and gave Squall a hug. "We are so gonna rock this competition!" Zell said nodding. He high fived his sister.

Two teens walked onto the stage. One had silver white hair and pink eyes. Her skin pale. She wore black jeans and blue top. She wore dark sunglasses on her nose. The other was a dark tanned young man. He had black short hair and brown eye. He wore a blue vest and baggy blue jeans. He smiled at the band. "Hey, guys. Good performance, ya know." He said.

Zell nodded to him. "Thanks, Raj. We are going to rock!" he said pumping his fists. Fujin nodded. "I believe it. But your going to have some nice competition here." She said. Rajin nodded. "No kidding. We were just walking through the stages just awhile ago. Some of the bands are real good. Not as good as you guys but then again Galbadia's got a celebrity here, ya know." He said. Selphie turned as she was placing her guitar down. "A celebrity? Oh! A movie star! So cool!" She said jumping up and down in joy. Everyone smiled at each other. "A movie star, huh? That is cool. Who is it?" Seifer asked.

Fujin shook her head. "Not movie star. A hot shot Country singer by the name of Desperado Kinneas." She said. Everyone went quiet. Surprised written on every face. "Desperado is here?" Rinoa asked. Rajin nodded. "Ya, he's setting up on the Galbadian stage. He's dressed up as this cowboy, ya know. Black hat, leather duster, every thing a cowboy wears, ya know." He said. The SeeDs looked at each other. Zell had murder in his eyes already. "Come on, guys. Let's go pay our old friend a visit." He said. Everyone nodded. Selphie looked a little worried actually. She bit her lip and followed her friends slowly.

The group walked over to the Galbadian section where they could hear the country music booming with fans screaming Desperado Kinneas' name. There more fans over in this area than there had been in the Estharian section. Most of them were from Galbadia anyway. The group of friends looked over to the stage and there was the one. Desperado Kinneas aka, Irvine. Selphie's eyes were wider as she saw him. "It is Irvie." She said. Zell looked at her. "But remember what he pulled on us, Selphie. He's nothing but a liar." He reminded.

Selphie sighed and nodded. "I know." She said. Seifer folded his arms looking angry. "He's dead when I get my hands on him." He growled. Squall looked at him. "We can't do anything to him unless we want big trouble." He said. Zell growled now pushing forward. "Oh yeah? Watch me. He broke my sister's heart for running out on us now he's going to pay." He said. Everyone followed. Selphie whimpered softly then followed the group pushing through the crowds.

Irvine was still singing the last verses to his song that he didn't notice the group standing right in front of the crowds glaring up at him. He was playing his guitar to a tune with his band.

"_You and me, we ll go motorbike ridin in the sun  
And the wind and the rain__  
I got money in my pocket, I got a tiger in my tank__  
And I m king of the road again__  
When I wake up in the mornin light  
__  
I pull on my jeans and I feel all right  
Hey I pull my blue jeans on, I pull my old blue jeans on__I pull my blue jeans on, I pull my old blue jeans on__  
I pull my blue jeans on, I pull my old blue jeans on__  
I pull my blue jeans on, I pull my old blue jeans on"_

Irvine smiled as he stopped playing. He gave his crew a thumbs up and nodded. They all nodded back with smiles. Toby looked surprised and then looked at Irvine. "Hey, D." he called. Irvine turned around looking at him with a smile. Toby nodded his head towards the crowd. Irvine turned his head and looked to see what he was pointing out. His eyes went wide seeing who was standing right there. Selphie and her band. He smiled a little at them and nodded to the side motioning to them to meet him on the side. The SeeDs received the message and started moving towards the side.

Irvine looked at his band and nodded for them to take a break. The musicians nodded and started putting up their things. Irvine took off his guitar as he moved towards the side of the stage. He handed it to his personal helper and walked down the stairs to the backstage. He was turning the corner when a fist came flying at him nailing him in the face. Irvine crashed into the fence. "You sonofabitch!" That one voice yelled. Irvine grabbed his chin and rubbed it. "Hi, Zell. Nice to see you too." He muttered.

Zell started stomp forward but suddenly Irvine's bodyguards were all over him. A small fight started to break out as the guards grabbed Zell and started drag him away. Irvine quickly stood as Zell fought back. Seifer and Squall was trying to pull guards off their friend. Selphie jumping up and down with worry. "Guys! Guys! Stop!" Irvine yelled.

Everyone started to slow down and look at him. Irvine waved his hands. "Unhand him. I deserved that. Let him be." He told the guards. The guards looked at each and let Zell go who jerked away from the and fixed his shirt. Irvine rubbed his new bruise that was growing on his face. "Hey, D! What's up? You okay?" He heard Toby. He turned around and found his friend coming down the stairs with his drumsticks in hand. The Country singer waved his hand.

"I'm fine. I really deserved that. Really I did." He said. Toby stood next to his friend and looked the angry looking group up and down. "Really? Do tell me why?" He asked. Irvine smiled nervously. "Remember what I told you when I got back?" He asked. Toby's mouth formed an O and nodded. "Oh, yeah. That thing with Martine. You know, that wasn't your fault. That was Martine and his stupid paranoia." He said. Irvine sighed and looked at Selphie.

"Well, these were my friends that I met in Balamb until that idiot Icer opened his big mouth." He said. He stepped closer to The SeeDs. "Guys, I can explain about that." He started. Zell narrowed his eyes. "Well, you better start cracking, Irvine. Or should we say Desperado Kinneas. Why'd you lie to us about who you were? And did you know you hurt my sister deeply when you took off without saying goodbye!" He exclaimed. Selphie linked her arm with Zell's to hold him back. "Zell, please don't…." She begged. Seifer stepped in. "Why did you lie?" He asked sternly.

Irvine shook his head holding up a finger. "First thing, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. Second, I was on vacation. I didn't want anyone recognizing me. Do you think I want to get mobbed every time I go out?" He asked. Rinoa folded her arms. "Well, we understand that. But why didn't you tell Selphie the truth? And why didn't you say good bye?" She asked. Irvine sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Toby nodded still standing there. "It was because of his dumbass manager, Martine and his sponsor, Deling. They wanted him back fast and he never got the chance to say good bye." He said. Irvine nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? That's a very nice thing to say about the one who pays you and made you famous." Someone said. Irvine and Toby froze and turned around. There stood Martine and Deling. Deling was smoking his stupid cigar again. Toby was holding his breath and shook his head. He started to step forward. "Sir, I didn't….." He was saying. Deling rose an eyebrow at him. "Toby." He said. Toby stopped looking paler.

"You are five seconds from getting fired. So shut up." Deling warned. Toby nodded and lowered his head. The SeeDs all looked at each other with confusion and uneasiness. Deling looked back them. "So, Desperado. Please introduce your _friends_." He said now looking at Irvine with icy coolness. Irvine held his sponsor's gaze. He sent him a sarcastic smile. "These are my good friends from Balamb. The one's you forbid me to talk to again." He said sarcastically. Deling narrowed his eyes. "You better watch your tone, Irvine." He growled. Irvine blew out a sigh. "Look, just think of it this way. They're rivals and I'm having a friendly conversation with them. All right? Satisfied?" He asked. Martine folded his arms. "Friendly conversation indeed. Steven has just informed us that the blonde one, right there," he paused nodding to Zell. "had just punched the daylights out of you." He said. 

Irvine grinned ruthfully. "Well, that's because I left his sister without saying good bye. I'm thinking I deserved it. Maybe I should have let him bloody my lip too while your standing there." He said. Deling tilted his head glaring. "Irvine, that's strike two. You get to strike three, your going to packing your bags and your going to be saying good bye to this competition." He said warningly. Irvine felt uneasy now. Translation: you keep this up and you're a dead guy.

The cowboy nodded. "Got it. I'm sorry, Deling. I'm just not having my day. Now I'm just going to have a nice little chat with my friends here before I get back on the stage." He said starting to usher The SeeDs away but had to stop when Deling called him back. "Irvine." He spoke. Irvine froze and closed his eyes as he turned around. Deling folded one arm over his chest and beckoned Irvine closer. Irvine held his breath and stepped over. The two walked a little a ways from the watching group and face each other.

"What did I tell you about mixing with punks?" Deling asked. Irvine rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Look, Deling. We're just talking, all right? It's not like I'm selling my songs to them." He said. Deling narrowed his eyes. "I don't care, boy. Your going to ruin your rep with those troublemakers. They're trash, filth. You don't like Pop/Rock, remember?" He asked pointingly.

Irvine gritted his teeth and pointed at him. "Now you listen here, Deling. You stop spreading those damn rumors! I love listening to Pop/Rock. I am not just a country lover. My father liked Pop/Rock. My mom liked Pop/Rock. Everyone does, except you. Now if you want me finish this competition and win it, then your going to back off. This whole thing is not only about winning. It's about meeting other artists and getting to know them. That is exactly what I'm doing. So lay off!" He said sharply. He started to turn around to walk towards the SeeDs but Deling grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back. He leaned over and whispered something into Irvine's ear.

Irvine froze staring forward with a serious but pained look. The SeeDs didn't know what Deling said but it was enough to make Irvine yank away from him and stomp away. Deling looked at The SeeDs with a tough smile. "Desperado Kinneas wishes you luck. But we will stomp you lowly alcoytes into the ground. Put you right in your place. You and your trash music." He said sharply before storming away.

The SeeDs glared after him and Martine. Toby stood there looking at the ground. He looked up at the Band with a faint smile and a shrug before turning and walking away. Zell glared after before turning and walking away. Everyone followed but Selphie remained for a minute. "Come on, Selphie. Forget Irvine. He's just like that hotshot manager. Cares only about himself." Seifer called. Selphie lowered her head and slowly followed them.

A/N: There you go. I'm putting up the next chapter too. Please review on both of them. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Irvine was sitting at a bar in the city. He had to get away for a while from his pesky manager and sponcer. His eyes downcast as he took a drink. His hat low over his face so that no one would see it. He couldn't believe what Deling had told him earlier. What he had said it hurt him deeply. Not only that, it scared him. He remembered the words way too well.

_"You better do what I tell you, Irvine, or your pretty little girlfriend and her friends, there, are going to pay for your little resistance."_

He had threatened The SeeDs. He threatened their lives. Irvine knew how Deling worked. The man was dangerous. He had found that out years ago. If there was one thing Irvine was scared of, it was pissing Deling off. Deling was a powerful man in many ways. He was very rich and could buy his way out of things. He also could pay any thug, thief, murderer and even a gang to do anything. Irvine could walk away and quit now but he knew that if he did that, he would spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder in fear for anyone who was tracking him down, trying to kill him.

As Irvine sat there thinking about how to resolve his little problem, the bartender, who happened to be a very lovely woman, was watching him as she cleaned a glass. She had a serious look on her face which slowly died away by the soft smile that broke out. She stepped forward. "Do you want another drink, young man?" She asked. Irvine glanced up at her then lowered his head. "Yes, ma-am." He muttered handing her the glass. The bartender poured some more into his glass and pushed it towards him.

"I know who you are." She told him. Irvine didn't look up. "Ah, who doesn't." He spoke softly. The woman smiled. "You used to be a friend of my son's." She said. Irvine looked up now at her. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Huh?" He asked. The woman smiled as she held out her hand to him. "I'm Raine Leonhart Loire. Squall is my son." She told him.

Irvine had a deep look of surprise on his face as he sat up straighter. He then remembered his manners and shook her hand. "Oh, Squall's ma, uh….I mean….." Raine shook her head as she smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know what you meant. I'm from Galbadia myself. Winhill actually." She told him. The cowboy smiled a little. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Loire." He said. Raine shook her head. "It's just Raine. You're a friend of Squall's so you can call me Raine." She said. Irvine slumped in his seat again. "Nah, I'm no friend of Squall's. I used to be. But I blew it when I lied to him. I'm just a money grubbing loser who thinks I'm all that." He said miserably.

Raine smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. Your not a greedy person, Irvine Kinneas." She said. Irvine looked up. "You know my real name?" He asked. Raine smiled. "Of course. I used to be a big fan of your father, Keith Kinneas. I used to go to his concerts all the time. I even had the chance to meet him one time." She explained. Irvine blinked. "Really?" He asked. Raine nodded. "I believe it was right before you were born. I was pregnant with Squall too. He was feeling a little down because his manager was being a prick just like your's." She said.

Irvine cracked a smile. "Anyway, he came to my family's bar and I served him a drink. Now I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told him." Raine said. Irvine sat up straighter and leaned forward to hear her better. "What was that?" he asked. Raine smiled. "Smile and be happy." She told him softly. Irvine's face fell a little with confusion and he tilted his head. "Say what?" He asked. Raine laughed merrily. "Like I just said. Smile and be happy. Your manager and sponser cannot run your life. You're the one who brings him the money. Without you, he doesn't have the money he wants." She told him.

The cowboy squinted his eyes a little and leaned forward again. "But what if he's already rich as it is? He doesn't need me to bring him his precious greens." He softly spoke. Raine rose an eyebrow and folded her arms. She leaned against the counter looking at the young man. "Deling may be rich, but he wants to be richer. And you're the one who makes his wishes come true, Irvine. How long have you been working for this guy?" She asked. Irvine thought for a moment.

"Since I was 14. So that makes four years." He told her. Raine nodded. "There you go. You have been making him richer for four years. Four years ago, he only ran a few cheap hotels and night clubs that didn't get very many people. It was because he didn't have enough money to remodel them. Then you came along and began to sing for him. He sponsored you because you were his last hope in getting what he wanted. And once the money began to flow right in, he was getting richer and richer by the minute." She paused looking around and lowering her voice.

"Irvine, you cannot let him run your life at all. He's walking all over you because your much younger than him. He's treating you like a child. You are not a child anymore. You'll be 18 very soon. How do I know, because you were only born a few months after my son. Your going to be a legal adult soon. You must take charge. If he tries to walk all over you again, just tell him to stop. And if he doesn't, quit. You have talent, Irvine. Any music manager and sponsor would help you." She said. Irvine smiled a little. "Thank you, Raine." He frowned. "But it's a little more difficult than you think. It's real hard to explain too." He told her.

Raine tilted her head. "Oh really? How so?" She asked. Irvine was quiet for a minute. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's sort of my business." He said uneasily. Raine just smiled. "I see. Well, just think about what I told you. All right?" She patted his arm. Irvine nodded with a smile. Raine then smiled bright looking towards the stage where a man was singing way off key. "So, for my good advice, you can pay me back by showing that guy how to really sing." She said.

Irvine's eyes went wide as he looked over his shoulder. "Uh…I don't think so." He said. Raine smirked. "Oh, come on! That guy is horrible. Look at my customers. They're falling asleep in their drinks. Please?" She begged like a young teen. Irvine looked around as he shook his head. "I can't….really I can't." He said. Raine put on a puppy dog look. "Please? Do it for your father then." She said softly. Irvine froze for a minute before looking at her.

She was smiling innocently. "I would die to hear the Dad Song again. It's such a sweet song." She said. Irvine looked down at the counter before smiling faintly. "Instead of that one, would you like to hear one I just wrote?" he asked. Raine smiled brightly. "Of course." She said. Irvine nodded. "Alright then. I'll sing." He told her. Raine clapped merrily. "Thank you so much, Irvine." She went around the counter and lead Irvine towards the small stage.

Irvine followed with a nervous shiver going up his back. Before he could even reach the stage, Raine stopped and turned around. She looked him and nodded. "Alright, take off your coat and hat." She told him. Irvine stared. "Excuse me?" He asked. Raine nodded. "Come on, just do it. Trust me." She told him. Irvine nodded slowly and did what he was told. Raine reached up and softly tugged the hair thing out that was holding his hair in a pony tail. "Okay, now your ready." She said and took his hat and coat. Irvine stared at her for a second then went up on the stage.

He tapped on the horribly singing man's shoulder and motioned him to get off. After receiving the birdie, Irvine was now facing the half sleeping crowd. He looked around on the stage and found a nice kustic guitar waiting just for him. He picked it up and made sure it was tuned. Looking back at the sleeping crowd, he gave a nod and began to play a nice little tune.

"_Sometimes it's hard to don't wanna look over your shoulder  
'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been__  
There'll come a time you die,__If you could only hold her_  
Cause I know that's where I am" 

As Irvine was singing, some of the people in the crowd began to wake up. They looked around for the source of the voice singing. Then the eyes reached Irvine and they listened.

"_So listen with all your heart__  
Hold it inside forever__  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you__  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart"_

"_Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder__  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears  
There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder__  
"Where in the world have I been?"_

Irvine hadn't noticed but three someones had walked in while he was singing. And when they did, all three eyes turned towards the stage looking surprised. Those innocent green eyes widened seeing Irvine. Rinoa and Quistis looked at each other then at Selphie who was watching.

"_So listen with all your heart__  
Hold it inside forever__  
You may find all your dreams have already come true__  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you,__  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
No one can tell you how to get there_ _  
it's a road you take all by yourself__  
All by yourself__All by yourself"_  
_  
So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever_ _  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you__  
'Cause that's the beat of_ _the heart._  
_Oh it's the sweetest sound,  
__'Cause that's the beat of a heart" _

Irvine strummed the last note of the song on the guitar. The audience broke into an applause. Some were whistling. Irvine stood and set the guitar down and took a small bow before pausing. His eyes had caught sight of her. Selphie was standing between Rinoa and Quistis at the entrance looking at him. The cowboy lowered his eyes as he stepped off the stage and went over to Raine, who had tears in her eyes. "Your father would be proud of you, Irvine." She said softly. Irvine smiled slightly before taking his hat and coat. He shook his head.

"Nah, he would probably tell me I was being foolish. I let the girl of my dreams get hurt because of my foolishness. I broke her heart because I walked away without saying goodbye. He wouldn't be proud of me. He would be ashamed." He told her. Raine just looked at him. Then she smiled. "Do you love her?" She asked. Irvine blinked then glanced over to where Selphie was still standing and talking with Rinoa and Quistis. Raine followed his gaze. She smiled a little more seeing who it was.

"Raine, ever since I first saw that girl on the train, I thought she was an angel. The light was shining down on her and she had a halo around her head. I was sure of it. It broke me so bad when I had to go without saying goodbye. And it was because of my boss. He told me that I couldn't mix with riffraff. But I know….he's wrong. She ain't no riffraff. Neither is Squall and his friends." Irvine paused looking at Raine. "They're good people. No, great people. And I don't deserve to have such great friends because I let that damn Deling run my life since I was kid." He told her.

Raine watched the young teen with sorrowful eyes. She had such a sadness on her pretty face that it made the cowboy even more guilty for making her sad. He was tired of hurting people and making them sad. "I better get going before that jackass of a manager goes blabbing to Mr. High and Mighty about me not being in my trailer when I'm suppose to." Irvine said lowering his head. Raine nodded slowly. "All right. But you know, you can't run away forever. You'll have to tell her your feelings for her soon."

Irvine nodded as he placed his hat on his head. "I won't run for very long. And when I do stop, I could only hope, Selphie'll forgive me. Squall and the others too. Believe me, I feel bad as it is for running out on them." He told her. Raine nodded and watched him go. Irvine had tipped his hat to the three girls who watched him go without saying a word.

Raine stared after him before turning towards a half closed door behind her. She softly pushed it opened and stepped into the room looking to the side where Squall was standing. His eyes looking down at the ground with a look on his face. "Now do you see why you shouldn't judge him wrongly?" Raine asked softly. Squall nodded closing his eyes. "I do now, mom. I do now."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: YEEEAAA! I still have readers reading this story, I'm so happy. hehehe. Anyway, don't you worry, peoples. This is when everything turns around and starts getting good and bad. But mostly good. Read on.

Chapter 7.

It was early in the morning and Irvine was still asleep in his trailer dressed in sweats and no shirt. The sun was just barely peeping through his window on his face. Irvine squinted a little from the sunlight and rose his hand to shield it out of his face as his eyes heavily opened. He blinked sleepily and then reached over to throw the curtain over the window. He didn't even know he had company watching him from the table drinking coffee. Irvine groaned as he rubbed his forehead and started to sit up. "It's about time. I was getting tired of listening to you snore." His unexpected guest said. Irvine's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly only to hit his head on an open cupboard and hard. "Ah, dammit!" Irvine exclaimed as he fell back holding his head. 

His guest started to chuckle as he stood and went over to the cupboard and closed it. "Maybe you should close things before you go to sleep at night." He said. Irvine opened an eye as he sat up rubbing his head. He found that the intruder was Squall Leonhart Loire. "Squall? What the hell are you doing in here? I mean, how…." He was asking.

Squall went back over and sat down. "Your friend, Toby let me in. I woke him up early too." He told the cowboy. Irvine threw the covers off him and scooted to the end of the small bed looking at Squall. He nodded to the tank top resting on the back of the next shirt. "Toss me that, will ya?" he asked. Squall sipped his coffee as he grabbed the shirt and threw it to Irvine. The cowboy pulled it on as he stood.

He glanced to the counter and found that a pot of coffee had been made. "Is that any good?" He asked. Squall smirked as he lifted his cup to his mouth. "I'm drinking it, aren't I?" He asked. Irvine nodded as he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup. He turned and looked at Squall. "What you doing here?" He asked. Squall didn't look up right away. "I came to talk to you. It's about what happened yesterday." He said. Irvine sipped the black liquid then took a seat. "I'm not going to press charges against Zell, Squall The boss wants me to but I….." He was saying. Squall shook his head. "That's not what I came to talk to you about. It's about you being in my mother's bar and telling her a few things." He said. Irvine lowered his mug and stared at the rocker. 

The President's son finally looked at him. "I overheard some of your conversation with her. Like the fact that Deling's been controlling your life. My mother and I talked about it last night. I've finally figured it out. Deling ordered you to return to Deling City without a goodbye, didn't he?" he asked. Irvine was quiet but he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, he did. But it's really none of your…." He was saying. Squall took a drink again. "I know it's not. But I'm making it my business." He said before he did. Irvine blinked. "Why?" He asked. Squall put his cup down and looked squarely at the cowboy.

"Because, I've realized that both you and Selphie had been hurt because of this guy. And I was being a dick about it without even knowing what your reason was. I thought you were just playing one of my best friends and you weren't. I remembered how you flirted with other girls in Balamb but then I remembered that you would never kiss another girl but Selphie." He paused. "I want to make it up to you." He told him.

Irvine didn't say anything but just kept on staring. "Irvine, today, I want you to come watch us perform. And after we do, your going to take Selphie out for dinner. It's on the house by the President's son." Squall said with a small smile. Irvine cracked a smile. "Squall…that's real nice of you but…." He was cut off. Squall held up his hand. "Don't worry about the others. I'll keep them occupied. Especially Zell." He told him. Irvine shook his head with a look of awe. "But why?" He asked. Squall just smiled. "Because Selphie misses you. I don't want to see her sad anymore. Or you." He said. Irvine smiled and shook his head. He extended his hand towards Squall. "Are we friends again?" He asked. Squall grinned and took the cowboy's hand. They shook hands. "Yeah, we are."

Later that day, Irvine had done his performances for the judges and then was on his way towards the Balamb stage when Martine hurried towards him. "Desperado, where you going?" He asked sharply. Irvine kept walking. "I've got a date tonight." He said. Martine's eyes went wide. "Who says? Desperado, you've got to get ready…." He was saying. Irvine halted in his footsteps and spun around to meet Martine with a dirty look on his face. "Martine! Do you want me to continue to be in this competition!" He exclaimed. Martine stepped back. "Wha! Of course, Irvine but….." He was cut off again. Irvine narrowed his eyes dangerously. 

"Then you'll get off my back! Both you and Deling! I've got to win back my girl! And tonight is my chance! So you just bugger off!" He snapped and stomped away. Martine watched him. He shook his head. "This is not good." He turned around and hurried down the path.

Irvine was standing in the back of the crowd watching The SeeD perform. A smile on his face as he watched them. His eyes on his little sunny angel who was playing her guitar. When The SeeDs were done playing, Squall had caught sight of Irvine waiting. He gave him a smile and a nod to the side of the stage. The cowboy understood and went to the side.

"Hey, guys, why don't we go up to the palace and see Elle?" Squall said looking at the others. Zell grinned. "Yeah! I wanna see Sis!" He said. Selphie nodded as she put down her guitar down. "Yeah, me too!" She said. Squall looked at her with a sly smile. "Actually, Selphie. I need you to run an errand for me." He said. Selphie blinked. "Oh, okay. What is it?" She asked. Squall looked at the others who looked puzzled.

"Uh, I'll meet you guys there. Go on. I just need to speak to Selphie for a second." He told them. The SeeDs looked at each other with suspicion but nodded. "Okay, Squall." Rinoa said. They all turned and walked off to let the next band set up. Squall and Selphie went on the other side. "So, what's up, Squall? What do you need me to do?" She asked. Squall walked down the stairs with her behind him.

"Well, there's this hot shot rock star who has been getting on my nerves. He keeps begging me to meet my dad because he's the President and all. Would you please keep him away from me for the day?" He asked. Selphie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh I get it. You want me to keep this dork occupied so he'll leave you alone." She said. Squall broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh, thanks, Selphie. That's not very nice." Someone said. Selphie jumped and turned around. There stood Irvine leaning against the fence. He was grinning at her with his arms folded. "Irvine?" Selphie gasped. Irvine rose his eyebrow at Squall. "Hot shot rock star? You've got to be joshing me, Squall. I'm a country singer not a rock star. Although I have been thinking about changing my style just a little." He said. 

Squall shrugged. Selphie looked at the two. "What's going on here?" She asked. Squall looked at her. "Will you please Mr. Hotshot off my back for awhile? He's such a pain in the ass." He said smirking at Irvine. Irvine smirked back. Selphie blinked again. "Huh! You mean….!" She was saying. Irvine stepped forward. "Selphie, hun. Squall and I got into talking this morning. He's willing to let me have a second chance in being his friend." He took off his hat and got down to one knee.

"Now, I'm hoping you'll say yes in joining me for dinner tonight. Will you please, Selphie, forgive me for being such a jerk a month ago?" He asked taking her hand. Selphie stared at his innocent puppy looking eyes. She smiled real big and giggled. "I swear, Irvine, you better be lucky your cute. Because if you weren't I would have turned you down in no time flat." She said. Irvine grinned and stood. He placed his hat back on his head. "Oh, thank you so much, Selphie." He said.

Squall grinned and nodded. "Okay, now remember. You have a reserved table at The Dancing Moomba restraunt at 7:00 tonight." He said. Irvine noded. Selphie's jaw dropped. "Squall! The Dancing Moomba! But isn't that place a little expensive and classy?" She asked. Irvine smiled at her. "Anything for you, Selphie." He said. Selphie blushed bright red. "Aww! Your so sweet, Irvine!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. Irvine hugged her tightly. It felt so good to have Selphie back in his arms. Squall nodded. "I'll keep the others busy for the day. But otherwise, have fun. And remember, go ahead and charge everything to my account." He said. Irvine pulled away and winced. "Squall, you know, your doing a lot for us. Are you sure…." He was saying. Squall held up a hand. 

"Hey, Irvine. I have a very big allowance. Plus my dad's the President of Esthar. I can handle it. Just have fun for once in your life. And be Irvine Kinneas." He said. Irvine grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Squall." He said. Squall nodded and hurried away. Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and smiled.

The couple went into the city to get some ice cream for starters. They were sitting at an out door parlor eating ice cream and talking about each other. "So, tell me about the real you, Irvine." Selphie said as she ate her hot fudge chocolate ice cream.

Irvine shrugged as he ate. "The real me, huh? To tell you the truth, everything I told you before was true. But okay. My father was Keith Kinneas. A very famous country singer. I had always wanted to be a country singer just like him. In fact this hat, used to be his." He said. Selphie smiled. "Can I wear it?" She asked. Irvine stared at her for a second then smiled. "Sure, little lady." He took his hat off and put it on Selphie's head.

And he had to admit, but Selphie looked good with his hat on. Selphie giggled a thank you and continued to eat. "Well, I was born in Dollet. My father was away while I was born so he was a little upset when he wasn't around to see me. I grew up wishing to be just like him. I loved to listen to him sing." Irvine paused with a faint smile. "My mother passed away when I was four. My pa had to raise me on his own. He had to take me every where he went. He loved it actually. His manager didn't. But my pa told him to bug off. He wouldn't let anyone push him or me around." He said. Selphie smiled as she listened. "So where is he?" She asked. Irvine lowered his eyes. "He died when I was 14. He was very sick. It was because he drank a lot. He left me to no one because I had no one." He said. 

Selphie stared with wide eyes. "Oh….oh, Irvine. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have……" She was saying. Irvine reached forward and lightly touched her lips. "Shh. It's alright. I'm used to be alone. That's why I chose the name Desperado. I became a singer a year later. Martine took me in just because of my skills as a singer." He said. Selphie reached up and took Irvine's hand as he pulled it back.

"Irvine, tell me. What do you think of me?" She asked. Irvine stared at her. "What do I think of you?" He asked. Selphie nodded. The cowboy smiled with awe. "Selphie, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You have a heart of gold. Your so kind. You have the most cheerful personality I have ever seen. And I think that's a turn on. Your smile, it could make the sun jealous because you just warm people up. You just do something to me that no one ever has." He said. Selphie looked him right into the eyes.

She smiled brightly. Irvine's heart sped up just seeing her smiling. "Irvine, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met." Selphie told him. She leaned forward and placed her lips against his. Irvine smiled between their kiss and his hand found the back of her neck and kissed passionately.

Of course, someone had to see it. Squall and The SeeDs were doing a little bit of shopping. They were enjoying their time. Although the others kept asking Squall where Selphie was. Squall would make up something and they fell for it. Until Rinoa spotted Selphie kissing someone.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Hey! Isn't that Selphie?" She asked. Squall froze right in his spot and spun around. Everyone else turned to see where Rinoa was pointing. Their jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped out. "Who's she kissing?" Seifer asked tilting his head. They watched Selphie and the young man pull away and the group got to see his face. "Dammit! It's Desperado! What the hell does he think he's doing with Selphie!" Zell growled now walking towards them. Squall reacted fast and hurried forward. He grabbed Zell's arm and pulled him back. "Now don't you go ruining it, Zell! It was my idea, okay!" He said. Everyone looked at him with shock. 

"What! Squall Leonhart Loire?" Quistis asked. Squall sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain later." He said. Zell was going to open his mouth but his best friend gave him a look. "Don't ruin it, Zell. I mean it." He said. Zell began to pout. "Alright, Squall. But he better not try anything with my sister."

Irvine and Selphie went to the small carnival and rode on a few rides, rode some chocobos for a while then went shopping together. Irvine bought something at a jewelry store while Selphie was in a dress shop buying a nice dress for that night's dinner. He kept it in his pocket. "So, where you and the guys staying anyway? I can drop you off there so you can get ready for dinner tonight." Irvine said wrapping his arm around her. Selphie smiled as she leaned closer to him. "We're actually staying at the Palace with Squall's family." She said. Irvine smiled. "Wow, the palace. That's pretty snazzy. So what's the President like anyway?" he asked. 

Selphie giggled slyly. "He's really nice. I think he's hot!" She said looking at Irvine. Irvine's eyes lit up as he heard what she said. Then jealousy burned his eyes and he began to mutter. Selphie giggled and folded her hand into Irvine's. "Irvine, I was kidding. I'll admit he's cute but he's not as cute as you. Besides he's married and twice my age." She said. Irvine blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The cheerful girl just giggled and shook her head. "Don't be. I was testing you." She said. Irvine looked at her. "Hm? You were?" He asked. Selphie nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. And now I know the truth. Your really crazy about me, aren't you?" She asked. Irvine grinned. " 'course I am." He said. Selphie giggled again.

A/N: There you go. The next chapter will be Irvine and Selphie's date. And believe me, it's gonna be good.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! In this chapter it's sort of a romantic setting but in the end something will happen. And something not good. But you'll have to figure that out for yourselves. Also if you have seen How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days or at least listened to the soundtrack, you'll know that the small song in this chapter came from that movie.

Chapter 8.

Later they split up to get ready. Irvine didn't wear his usual cloths that he would have. He wore black slacks and white silk shirt with a black jacket. He pulled his hair back as always into a ponytail. And of course he wore his hat. A single rose in the breast pocket. He went to a flower shop to buy some roses. But they were out so he bought sun colored daffodils instead. Then he went to the palace to meet Selphie. He called ahead and a nice young woman answered. "Hello, I'm Selphie Tillmitt's date for tonight. Is she available right now?" Irvine asked. 

"Oh, no, she's not. She's still getting ready for tonight in her room. But Squall told me you were coming, Mr. Kinneas. I'll let Selphie know your coming." The woman said sweetly. Irvine smiled on his line. "Thanks." He said. "No problem. Just come right in through the doors. Tell the guards who you are and they'll let you through." The woman said then hung up.

Irvine did just that. He was waiting in the main hall. The Esthar guards just standing around. It made Irvine feel a little uncomfortable as they just leered at him daring him to do something. The cowboy just looked at some portraits while waiting. "Hello, Irvine." Someone said coolly. Irvine stiffened and slowly turned around. There stood Zell at a doorway. He had a dark look on his face. Irvine swallowed hard and nodded. "H-Hi, Zell." He said uneasily. Zell slowly walked towards him. "I heard your taking Selphie out to dinner." He said. Irvine nodded slowly. "Yeah. We're going to The Dancing Moomba tonight." He announced. 

Zell stopped in his footsteps, his eyes lit up just a little. "Really?" He asked. Irvine blinked then smiled. "Yeah. You don't mind, do ya?" He asked. Zell's eyes darkened again and glared at Irvine making the cowboy cringe a little. Then the blonde sighed shaking his head. "I don't know why Squall's giving you another chance but apparently he trusts you. And if Squall trusts you then so do I." He said.Irvine straightened. "I know I did wrong, Zell. But believe me. I didn't want to run out on you guys. I hope you'll forgive me some day." He said. Zell ran his hand through his hair. "Well……some time I will. But for now, I'm keeping my eye on you. I'm warning you. Your break her heart again and I swear I will break your neck." He said. Irvine smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Zell." Just then someone walked. "Hey! It's Desperado Kinneas!" They cried out. Irvine and Zell turned around to see who was talking. It was the President himself. Laguna Loire with Raine and another young woman. And just as soon as President Loire spoke up, Squall hurried into the room looking embarrassed.

"Dad, what did I tell you?" he asked. President Loire waved his hand. "Oh, shush, Squall. I just wanted to say hi!" He hurried over to Irvine who looked surprised. The President extended his hand. "Hello, Desperado Kinneas! It's such pleasure of meeting you up close! I was a very big fan of your father's." He said. Irvine smiled brightly and shook Laguna's hand. "Thank you, sir. I'm happy to hear that." He said. President Loire blinked. "Oh! I'm a big fan of your's too, of course. And call me Laguna." He said looking embarrassed. Irvine laughed while Squall face-palmed and shook his head. Raine smiled as she walked forward. "Hello, Irvine. It's good to see you again." She said. Irvine nodded shaking her hand next. 

"Same. Thanks for making me sing at your bar. Selphie told me she, Rinoa and Quistis heard the song and liked it." He said. Raine laughed and nodded. Irvine looked at the young woman. Squall looked at her. "Oh, Irvine. This is my cousin, Ellone. My friends and I call her Sis most of the time." He said. Irvine shook Ellone's hand. "Selphie will be down real soon." She said.

Irvine recognized Ellone's voice as the one that answered the phone. "Thank you." He said. But his eyes caught movement at the stairs and he looked past everyone. Only then his eyes grew wider at the sight of his date. Everyone turned around and their eyes, too, went wide. Selphie had arrived. She was wearing a gorgeous yellow dress. It was a noodle strap one piece that ran all the way down to her ankles. Her hair had been straightened and there was a single braid on the right side. She looked quite lovely. She was smiling as always. 

Irvine smiled as he walked past the group towards her and looked her over. "Well, pretty lady. You look beautiful." He said. Selphie blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Irvine." She said. Irvine held out the flowers with a slight blush. "I tried to get you some roses but the flower shop was out. So I had to get daffodils." He said. Selphie smiled as she took the flowers and smelled them. "Irvine, daffodils are my favorite flowers." She said. Irvine's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, this mistake was the best wasn't it?" He asked offering his arm. Selphie nodded and took it. They walked towards the smiling group.

Ellone took the flowers. "So, Zell, what time am I suppose to bring her back?" Irvine asked. Zell gave him a dull look. "Make it 9:00." He said dully. Squall jabbed him with his elbow. The blonde winced. "What! Oh, alright. 11:00." He said. Irvine nodded. "Okay, big guy." He smiled at Selphie and lead her out side. Raine sighed happily. "They look so cute together." She said leaning her head against Laguna's shoulder. Laguna wrapped an arm around her and shook his head with a smile. Irvine and Selphie took Irvine's limo that was waiting to take them to the restraunt. They had arrived to a very fancy looking restraunt. It had a little dance floor for couples to dance. A small live band playing on a stage. Irvine and Selphie's seat was near the balcony, over looking the dance floor. They made their orders and waited patiently.

Back at Deling's trailer, the sponsor was outraged on what Martine had told him. "This is so stupid! That boy is going to ruin everything!" He exclaimed. Martine shook his head. "What are we going to do?" he asked. Deling was breaking pencils to help keep his blood pressure down then threw them across the room. "This has gone long enough! Get me Asid's number!" he exclaimed. Martine nodded and hurried to a drawer. He began digging into it and looking for a piece of paper. He found what he was looking for and hurried back to his boss. Deling snatched the paper and dialed the number. 

After a few rings, someone picked up. _"Hello?"_ Someone asked on the other line. "Asid, this is Deling. I have a job for you. Can you come to Esthar tonight?" He asked. _"I'm in Esthar. You do know that the Battle of the Bands is for everyone, right?" _Asid asked. Deling nodded. "Very well. Meet Martine near the Galbadia Stage. He'll bring you here. The job I have for you deals with a young lady from Balamb."

Irvine and Selphie were laughing together as they ate. "So, Zell was running around in his boxers being chased by Seifer. It was so funny watching him running down the streets with nothing on but his chocobo boxers and socks with Seifer running after him with his Hyperion and whipped cream running down his face and chest." Selphie laughed. Irvine shook his head as he took a drink of his champagne. "Well, now I know to never pull a prank on Seifer." He laughed. He set down his drink. "Now it's your turn. Where's your folks? Why did Zell's family adopt you?" He asked. Selphie poked at her food. "Oh, you had to ask, didn't you?" She nodded and set down her fork. 

"Okay. You want to know the truth. I was born in Trabia. It was a cold night that night too. My mother was sick while giving birth to me. She died shortly after. My father was so hurt that he blamed me." She paused drinking her champagne. She looked back at the concerned eyes of Irvine. "I grew up without really knowing anything about my mother. Dad wouldn't tell me anything. He blamed me so much that he would never even look at me. He never spoke to me, didn't do anything with me. I got tired of it. Then I ran away from home. I went to Balamb Garden hoping that they would take me in. They did. That was how I met everyone. They treated me with respect. And when summer vaca came up and I had no where to go, Zell's family took me in. I've been living with them ever since." Selphie finished.

Irvine looked very concerned. "You've never talked to your dad since then?" He asked. Selphie shook her head. "No. He never came looking for me. So it just proved that he didn't care about me." She said. The cowboy sighed and reached over to take her hand. Selphie smiled as his hand touched her's. Their eyes just gazing into each other's.

The lights dimmed a little as the band began to play a soft tune. A woman was singing the song, 'L-O-V-E'. Irvine looked down at the dance floor and smiled. "So you wanna dance?" He asked. Selphie nodded. "Yes." She said softly. Irvine stood pulling Selphie to her feet and they went down to the dance floor with a few of people. The couple went to the middle of floor and began dancing under a mirror ball.

"_L, is for the way you look at me._

_O, is for the only one I see. _

_V, is very, very extraordinary. _

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore." _

"_Love is all I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two, can love make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break, _

_Love was made for me and you." _

The woman stopped singing for a minute as the band kept on playing. Selphie wrapped her arms around Irvine's neck and laid her head against his chest. Irvine's arms rested around her waist and he rested his head on top of her's. Both of their eyes closed and they continued to sway to the music.

"_Love is all I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two, can love make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break, _

_Love was made for me and you._

_Love was made for me and you._

_Love was made for me and you."_

Irvine and Selphie walked towards the palace together, hand in hand. They were smiling together. Irvine had taken off his jacket and let Selphie wear it to keep her warm. They stopped on the sidewalk for a minute and looked up at the bright white moon. Irvine's arm around her waist as she leaned against him.

"Irvie, this has been the best night of my life." She said softly. Irvine sighed with content. "Same here. I've never had so much fun in my life, until now." He said. Selphie bit her lip and looked up at him. "Irvine, there is one thing I need to know. Will you have to go back to Deling City after the competition?" She asked. Irvine almost didn't hear her question because he was daydreaming. But then it hit him.

His eyes lit up. "Oh no." He whispered. Selphie pulled away and looked at him. "What? What is it?" She asked. Irvine tightly closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "The competition. Selphie, we're singing against each other." He said. Selphie tilted her head. "So?" She asked. Irvine looked down at her. "Will this change everything between us if one of us beat another? I mean, what if I beat The SeeDs? Would you be mad?" He asked. Selphie smiled and shook her head. "No. Neither will the others. Yeah, we might be a little upset but it's all contest. Nothing will change." She said. Irvine looked up at the moon. A smile slowly grew. "Sefie, I'm pulling out." He said. 

Selphie blinked. "Huh? Why?" She asked in surprise. Irvine looked at her with a smile. "I've won three years in a row since I became a country star, in the Battle of the Bands. I've had enough. No more competitions for me. I'm just gonna sing. I want you and The SeeDs to win." He told her. Selphie stared with wide eyes. "Your giving up? But Irvine…..you shouldn't do that for me. I'm not worth that." She said. Irvine cupped her chin. "Selphie, your worth the world to me. I'm not giving up in my music. I'm just not going to compete anymore. I want you and your friends to beat every band here. I want you to be number one." He said. Selphie smiled faintly. "Irvine…." She was saying. Irvine shook his head. "Win it for me." He told her.

The pretty brunette smiled and hugged Irvine. "I can't believe you, Irvine. Your just full of surprises." She pulled away with bright eyes. "Irvine, for the finals, I want you to sing with us." She said. Irvine stared with awe at her. "You want me to sing with The SeeDs?" He asked. Selphie nodded. "Yes! Let's win it together." She said. Irvine smiled and stroked her bare shoulders. "All right. Desperado Kinneas will be singing pop rock with the SeeDs." He said. Selphie giggled and hugged him tightly. They shared a deep passionate kiss. After a five minute kiss, Irvine lead Selphie to the palace gates. 

"I need to be getting back to my trailer. You gonna be okay going on your own?" he asked. Selphie nodded. "Yeah, go on. I'll be fine." She said. Irvine gave her another kiss and watched her go. Then he went on his own. Selphie had paused to watch him go before she turned to climb on a the lift.

Suddenly she saw a black shadow right in front of her. She gasped trying to step back but an arm went around her and pulled her closer. When Selphie tried to scream the attacker's other hand covered her mouth with a rag soaked in chloroform. Selphie couldn't do anything but breath it in and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: lol. I'm am so glad you are enjoying it, Lady Pyrefly. You are like the only one reviewing. Anyway, yes in the last chapter, Selphie was kidnapped. I will be revealing who has arranged it, but you might already know who. And I can promise you though, there are going to be some very pissed off people. Irvine being one of them when he finds out.

Chapter 9.

The very next morning, Irvine was already up and getting ready for the final day of the competition. He was going to go right over to Deling's big and fancy trailer and tell him that he was going to be performing in the finals with The SeeDs. He knew that Deling probably wouldn't be too happy but he wasn't going to let the man run his life anymore. He believed every word that Raine Loire had told him. He ran his own life not let someone run it for him. He was on his way to Deling's trailer when he saw Esthar guards running all over asking questions. Irvine stared for a minute before shaking his head. "What in Hyne's name is going on?" He muttered. He spotted Toby and the keyboard player, Chantal Beu not too far away so he decided to ask them. "Hey, guys. What's going on? What's with all the guards?" He asked. Toby looked at him and shook his head. "Not too sure. I overheard some saying that there's been a kidnapping last night. A girl from one of the bands has gone missing. Not sure who though." He said.

Irvine stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Man, that sucks. I hope the girl is all right. I know it can't be my Selphie. I walked her home myself." He said. Toby shrugged. "I'll find out who it is and tell you later, kay?' he asked. Irvine nodded as he walked towards Deling's trailer. He knocked a few times before Martine answered. "Hey there, Martie! How are you this morning?" Irvine asked as he invited himself in.

He walked to where Deling was sitting and watching his tv. "Hey, Deling. We've got to talk." He said. Deling looked at him from smoking his cigar. "Yes, we do. Have you heard about that kidnapping last night? Tsk, tsk, tsk. The poor dear." He said shaking his head. Irvine shook his head. "Look, I really need to talk to you about something. I'm pulling out of the competition. The SeeDs want me to sing with them in the finals." He said. Irvine wasn't sure exactly how he did it, but Deling's head whipped around so quickly that the cowboy thought he had snapped his neck. "What!" The sponsor exclaimed as he stood. Irvine nodded. "You heard what I said. I'm not singing as Desperado Kinneas in the finals. I'm singing as Irvine Kinneas and with The SeeDs. My girl, Selphie, invited me to do it." He said. Deling gave a short and cruel laugh. "Your girl, Selphie, is the one who is missing, Irvine." He said harshly. Irvine's heart nearly stopped. "What?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. Deling nodded to the vidscreen. Irvine quickly stepped forward and looked at the screen. There on the screen was a reporter. In the background there was a very upset looking Zell and The SeeDs.

"_The young woman, Rinoa Heartilly, daughter of General Caraway of Deling City, has reported that she had seen her Miss Selphie Tillmitt coming home from a date with the famous Desperado Kinneas, which The SeeDs call Irvine. Miss Heartilly has said to the President Laguna Loire, when he asked her, that she had watched Irvine Kinneas walk away from the gates and then saw another man walk out of the shadows and attack Miss Tillmitt then dragged the young teen girl away into an unknown vehicle. The SeeDs are quite devastated, especially Selphie's adopted brother, Zell Dincht. The President, Laguna Loire, has ordered a search and rescue squad to start looking every where for the young girl. In the meantime, I have learned that Desperado Kinneas, is a suspect in the kidnapping."_

Irvine's jaw fell. "What? I'm….but I would never hurt her!" he exclaimed dropping down to the floor. Deling shook his head. "Look what you have gotten yourself into. If you would have listened to me in the first place, I would have not done this." He said softly but in a hard tone. Irvine froze. He slowly turned his head and his face darkened. "What did you say?" He asked. Deling sat down and smirked. "You heard me." He said. Irvine felt his mouth going sour. "You son of a bitch. Where is she?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Deling reached over and grabbed his wine glass. "She is safe for now. But she won't be unless you do exactly what I tell you. You do, and I swear to Hyne, she will not be harmed." He said. Irvine stood with a look of murder in his eyes. "No, I'm not doing anything you tell me. What I'm going to do is go to the palace and report what you have told me." He said turning away.

His hand was on door knob ready to twist it when there was a beep sound. "I would not do that if I were you." Deling said coldly. Irvine stopped and slowly turned his head to see if the sponsor had pulled a gun on him. He hadn't but he had pulled a….PHS phone? Deling was still looking coldly at Irvine as he had the cell phone to his ear. Irvine heard it ring a few times before someone started to speak.

"This is Deling. We have run into a few difficulties with Desperado. He's right here now but he needs a little persuasion." Deling spoke. Irvine turned fully around. "Yes. That's probably a good idea. Irvine, there's someone here who would like to speak to you." The sponsor said. Irvine could feel his insides freeze. He slowly walked over and snatched the phone. "Hello?" He asked coldly.

"_Irvine…." _that sweet voice spoke. Irvine's heart started to beat faster again. "Selphie!" He cried out. _"Irvie, please you have to help me! I…" _She was saying but she cried out as if someone was hurting her or was threatening her. Irvine's eyes teared up and he covered his mouth. "Selphie!" He cried out.

"_Listen to me, Kinneas. Deling is paying me a lot of money to do this. So if you don't start cooperating, I'll have my man there, that's holding a knife up to the pretty girl's throat, introduce her to the fishes and sharks, after we slit her throat." _

Irvine shivered with fear running up his spine. "Don't hurt her, please!" he begged. _"Then do what your man says!" _The thug hung up. Irvine turned towards Deling with a scared on his face. "Why did you do this, Deling? Why?" he asked. Deling snatched the phone away. "Because you were defying me, Kinneas. You were doing something I didn't approve of and so I did something about it." He said. Irvine's face was a red from rage and pain. "You cannot run my life! Your not my father or my guardian, Deling! I will be a legal adult soon!" He spat. Deling narrowed his eyes and smirked. "If you want your girl alive, then you will do everything I tell you. You could walk out to tattle tell on me but if my hired man does not get a call by noon before the competition, he will kill her. And if you pull out and The SeeDs win, she is dead." He said coldly. Irvine wanted so much to step forward and punch that smirk off his face. But he knew he would just be pushing it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Deling looked over with his eyes. "I do believe that would be the Estharian Guards coming to collect you for questioning. You will not tell them who has taken her. If you do, Selphie Tillmitt is dead." He spoke softly. Irvine closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You will tell them everything else though. You went out to dinner, took her home then went back to your trailer. But you know nothing of what happened." Irvine turned on heel and went to the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. "Deling, when this is over, you better pray to Hyne that your out of town. Because after this, I quit. You'll find another singer to do you effing dirty work. But I will win this fourth year for Selphie's life." He grabbed the knob and stepped out to the guards.

Irvine was sitting in the mirrored room. He knew that The SeeDs were on the other side of the mirror listening to the questioner ask the cowboy questions. "I told you, I don't know where she is. I didn't have anything to do with this kidnapping." Irvine said with a lot of emotion in his tone. The man shook his head. "Mr. Kinneas, Mr. Loire found this in Selphie's room. What do you have to say about it?" He asked putting a bag in front of him. Inside the back was a note. Irvine took it and read it.

"_If you want the girl back alive, you will lose the competition and let Desperado Kinneas win."_

Irvine dropped the note and covered his face with one hand. "A fan maybe. I don't know." He said with a tear running down his face. The man shook his head. "Look, Kinneas. I am a fan of yours too but this is serious. If you had anything to do with it or your not telling us the truth, you could go to jail. This is…." He was saying. The cowboy dropped his hand and looked coldly at him. "I would never hurt Selphie. I loved her. She was the only girl I ever cared about. I even told her that I was pulling out of the Battle of the Bands. I was quitting the competition to let The SeeDs win. But apparently a fan found out and did something about it. There is no way in hell I would do anything to hurt her." He hissed between his teeth.

The man just stood there for a minute before nodding. "I understand. You may go." He said. Irvine just sat there for a second before standing and leaving the room.

He was half way towards the door when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see The SeeDs. Zell was a mess. He reached the cowboy first. Irvine half expected him to slug him again but instead Zell stopped in front of him looking hurt. "Please, Irvine. Tell me the truth. Where is Selphie?" He asked weakly. Irvine looked at the pale faces of Rinoa and Quistis to the sad and angry looks of Squall and Seifer. Then he looked at Zell and shook his head.

"I don't know. I swear if I did, I would tell you. But I don't know where she is. When I found out this morning, I was ready to kill whoever did take her." He said. Squall nodded. "Seifer was thinking about going to your trailer and beating the shit out of you this morning. But we have no proof that you have anything to do with it." He said.

Irvine took his hat off and rubbed his head. "This is a disaster. My girl, Selphie, is in danger just because I was going to pull out. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, guys." He said. Rinoa wrapped her coat around her body tightly. "So it was true. You were going to quit so we had a full chance of winning. But why?" She asked. Irvine sighed placing the hat back on his head. "You guys deserve the trophy this year. I've won three times in a row. I thought it was time for a change." He said. Quistis took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is bad. We have no choice but to lose. It's the only way we can get Selphie back." She looked at Irvine. "And you can't pull out." She said. Irvine nodded. "I know. I've got to win for Selphie. I'm so sorry." He said. Squall nodded. "The only thing to do now, is to let you win at the finals." He said. Irvine lowered his head. "I'm so sorry."

They were out on the final grounds. The last two stages that hadn't been used were filling up with people. There was a long line of judges sitting at a table. Irvine was standing off stage trying to think of what to do. He was having a nervous breakdown. He was being forced to sing. He felt too pressured. "Hey, D." Someone called. Irvine looked up and saw Toby hurrying forward. "Hey, Toby." He said glumly. Toby looked around before grabbing Irvine's coat and pulling him after him. "Whoa, whoa! Toby, what the hell…." Irvine was saying. Toby turned around and covered his friend's mouth. "Shh. I've got to talk to you." He said. Irvine followed him behind the Trabia stage that was close by.

Toby looked around first then leaned in. "Irv, I've got to tell you something. I know who took Selphie and I know where he's at." He said. Irvine's heart gave a leap. "What! Who and where are they?" He asked. Toby held up a hand. "His name is Asid. He's worked for Deling before. They're at the old train station outside of Esthar. I was spying on Deling and Martine not long ago. Deling was talking to Asid on his phone. Asid will be watching the finals just to make sure that your doing your part." He said. Irvine bit his knuckles as he looked towards the Finals' stages. He could see the cameras. "Well…..I guess I have no choice but sing." He paused. Toby looked at the crowds. "The band is right behind you, Irvine. They know what's going on too. They're waiting for you to call the shots." He told him. Irvine looked down then he smirked. "Well, Deling wants a show, we'll give it to him. I have a plan and I need your help." He said. Toby nodded.

Deling and Martine was sitting at a table not too far away from the stage. He had his cell phone sitting right next to him just in case he needed to make the call. They were waiting for Desperado Kinneas to start his routine.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! This is it! The final showdown! I have just found out that there are two bands left. Desperado Kinneas and The SeeDs will be battling each other for the title of the Best Band. And they're going to be playing each other soon." _

Then Desperado's band came on and went straight to their instruments. They had began to warm up. The crowd began to cheer. Then to their surprise The SeeDs were on the other stage now tuning their own instruments. The judges looked at each other with confusion but didn't say anything. Deling looked at Martine. "Are they suppose to do that at the same time? They didn't do that last year." He muttered. Martine shook his head. "I-I don't know, sir. Maybe they're doing something different this year." He said.

Then the crowd went wild when Desperado Kinneas came out with a fiddle in hand. And at the same time so did Zell Dincht on his stage, also with a violin, his mother's. They looked at each other and grinned at each other giving both a thumbs up. Some people in the crowd gave each other a strange look. Deling sat up straighter with confusion on his face. His eyes were dancing over the band. "Where's Toby? He's not on the guitar as he's suppose to be." He said. Martine shook his head with a shrug. Irvine stepped forward and snatched the microphone and held up his hands for a silence. The crowd slowly died down. "Howdy, everyone! Is everyone having fun!" Irvine exclaimed. The crowd went wild again. "Good! I'm glad your having fun!" The cowboy cried out into the microphone. He began to pace looking from face to face. "Because I'm not!" The crowd died down. Irvine had a serious look on his face.

"A girl was kidnapped by a 'fan' who heard that I was pulling out from the competition. That girl was my girlfriend. The only girl I really ever cared about! Those fans that took her just to make me sing in this competition, well here's your wish. I'm singing! But I'm doing it my way!" Irvine said putting the mic back on the stand. Then the bands began to play a hot county song. The SeeDs the same. They were playing the same song. The crowds began cheer again. And Irvine and Zell began to play their fiddles at the same time.

**:Irvine:**

_:Zell:_

_**:both:**_

"**The devil went down to Galbadia**

**he was looking for a soul to steal **

**He was in a bind cuz he was way behind**

**He was willing to make a deal**

**He came across a young man**

**sawing on a fiddle playing it HOT"**

"**The devil jumped up on a hickory stump**

**and said."**

Zell began to sing this time. He stopped playing his violin for a second and pointed at Irvine.

_"Boy lemme tell you what_

_"I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too_

_"and if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you_

_"Now you play pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due_

_"I bet a fiddle of GOLD against your SOUL to think I'm better then you"_

"**The boy said" My names Johnny and it might be a sin"**

**"but I'll take your bet your gonna regret I'm the best theres ever been"**

**Johnny rosin up you bow and play that fiddle hard**

**Cuz hells broke loose in Galbadia**

**and the devil deals the cards**

**and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold**

**But if you lose the devil gets your SOUL**

_The devil opened up his case_

_and said "I'll start this show"_

_fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow_

_and then he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss_

_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this"_

Zell began to play a vicious tune on his violin, the very same tune Irvine had played in Balamb before they knew who he was. The crowd was screaming and cheering. The judges were all smiling with excitement. Some people had started to dance. Deling and Martine looked horrified at what was going on. Then Zell stopped playing grinning at Irvine.

"**When the devil stopped playing Johnny said**

**"Well your pretty good ol son"**

**"but sit down in that chair right their and lemme show ya how its done"**

Irvine began to play a rich hot tune that was so violent as Zell had played. His fingers were dancing all over the neck as he played. The bands were playing hard with him. Zell started to dance country style on the other stage. Then Irvine stopped.

"_**The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat**_

_**then he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet**_

_**Johnny said "Devil come on back if you ever want to try again**_

_**I done told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best there's ever been**"_

And again they began to play again. Deling looked outraged. He knew what was going on now. Irvine was singing that song with The SeeDs to despise him. He gritted his teeth and reached for his PHS phone. But he grabbed nothing. Deling looked down to see where he put it but it was gone. "What!" He exclaimed. He looked around and saw Toby pushing through the crowds, running as fast as he could away from the table. "Toby! Give me back my phone!" Deling yelled. But Toby didn't stop. He just kept running. Irvine saw him running now, he gave a now. He turned and tossed the fiddle aside looking towards The SeeDs. "Now! Let's go!" He yelled. The SeeDs stopped playing and quickly put their instruments down. They raced to the side of the stage. Irvine jumped down from the stage and raced after them.

Laguna Loire and his two councilers, Kiros Seagille and Ward Zaback was waiting in a large truck. The SeeDs and Irvine quickly jumped in the cab or the back. "Go, go, go! We've got to hurry before Deling gets that phone back from Toby!" Irvine exclaimed. Laguna quickly put the truck into gears and the wheels screeched as they sped off. Kiros opened the back window. "Where to, Irvine!" He yelled. Irvine held his hat down. "The old train station outside of Esthar!"

A/N: Let me explain why Irvine sang that song with The SeeDs. For one, he was doing it to piss Deling off, yes. But also, he informed The SeeDs everything that has been happening right before their performance.

Now if you think about it really hard, Irvine chose to do that song with The SeeDs for one good reason. Picture Irvine being Johnny in the song and Deling being the Devil. In other words to Deling, don't mess with the cowboy and his friends.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Now it's time for the big rescue. Time for Irvine Kinneas and the SeeDs to kick some serious butt. However, sometimes a good deed won't be rewarded as you may hope.

Chapter 10.

Selphie was curled up in the dark room. Tears still running down her pale face from crying. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head into them. "Irvine, help me." She whispered. She was still wearing her yellow dress from the night before. Selphie sniffed as she turned to lay on her side but quickly jolted up when she felt something in her pocket.

"What?" She whispered as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small box. Confusion in her eyes she tilted her head. "What is this?" She whispered. She opened the box and her eyes went wide. It was a silver necklace with a locket. The chain was thin but strong. A small multicolored diamond on the cover with an S engraved in it. She opened the locket and found a picture of Irvine and Selphie. A picture that had been taken in Balamb while Irvine was just Irvine.

Selphie smiled as tears filled her eyes. She took out the necklace and put it on. It was a perfect fit. Selphie looked up at the ceiling as she laid down. "Irvine is coming for me. I know it." She whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The truck came to a screeching halt outside the train station. Everyone got out. Irvine reached behind himself and under his coat pulling out an Exterior. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." He hissed under his breath. The SeeDs stood by his sides. Both Squall and Seifer had gunblades. Zell had his steel knuckled gloves. Quistis had a chain whip. Rinoa had a pinwheel. Laguna had a machine gun in his hands cocked and ready. Kiros and Ward was going to wait outside and call for back up.

"If we don't come back in ten minutes, call in. Don't come in, no matter what you hear." Laguna told them with a serious tone. Kiros nodded. "Got it. Good luck, guys. Don't get hurt." He said. Ward nodded. The SeeDs looked at Irvine who nodded. "Let's go get Selphie."

Deling finally tackled Toby to the ground and wrestled him for the phone. "Get the hell off of me, Deling!" Toby yelled trying to keep the phone away from the insane sponsor. Martine came up and stomped on Toby's arm causing the teen to cry out in pain. Deling snatched up the phone and dialed the number quickly. "Asid! Kill the girl! Irvine has defied us!" He yelled then tossed the phone away looking at the whimpering Toby who cradled his arm. "And you, Toby, are dead." Deling said standing and reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a handgun with a silencer. Toby's eyes went wide as he looked up at the crazy man. Just then, there was a loud crunch as someone hit Deling over the head with a guitar. Deling went sailing to the ground. Martine spun around only to see Chantal Beu holding a drum above his head and bring it down on top of it. 

The one who had hit Deling was none other than Raine Leonhart Loire. She threw the guitar to the ground and put her hand on her hip with a dirty look on her face. "That's what you get for messing with my son and his friends." She snapped at the unconscious Deling.

Asid threw the phone aside and looked to his gang. "Well, here we go. Time to kill the girl." He said walking towards the door where Selphie was. The gang nodded as they stood. Suddenly there was a loud blast. The front door of the train station had just been blown of the hinges, flying across the room. The gang cried out with shock and covered their heads from the dust and debries. They spun around to see what happened. There stood Irvine Kinneas with the SeeDs. Laguna Loire standing right behind them. "Knock, knock!" Seifer exclaimed. "Room service!" Zell yelled as he charged for the nearest gang member. They all charged in and a fight began. 

Selphie had heard the commotion from her little prison. She quickly went to the door and began pounding on it. "Help me! I'm in here!" She screamed. She kicked and punched the door trying to make as much noise as she could.

Irvine slammed his fist into a gang member's face when he heard the pounding and yelling. He hurried towards the door when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the door. Irvine gasped as the gang member slammed his fist into Irvine's gut. He dropped his shot gun and wrapped his arms around his middle. The gang member was Asid. He growled as he slammed Irvine against the door again.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Desperado Kinneas!" He yelled throwing his fist into the 17 year old cowboy's face. Irvine's head jerked to the side. But rage filled his eyes as he recognized the voice. He straightened quickly and blocked the next punch. He threw his entire body into his own punch, sending Asid flying to the ground. Irvine was on him quickly. "Your that son of a bitch who threatened my Selphie on the phone!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Asid's collar and slammed his fist into the older man's face again.

That was then the pounding and yelling continued. Irvine turned around and hurried to the door. He grabbed the knob but it was locked. It could only be opened by a key. But Irvine had a different idea of opening the door. "Selphie! Get away from the door!" He yelled then he ran at the door and rammed into it using his shoulder but it didn't work. Instead absolute pain filled his arm. Irvine's jaw fell as he grabbed his arm. He began swearing up obscene words. "Irvine! Catch!" He heard Seifer yell. Irvine turned and flinched when a ring of keys came flying at him. He lifted his hand and caught the keys before it hit him. He quickly unlocked the door and threw it open and walked into the room. Selphie was curled up in a corner looking scared but when she saw Irvine, her heart leaped up. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Irvine!" She cried quickly standing and running towards him. Irvine smiled as he opened his arms to take Selphie in them. Selphie jumped into his arms and buried him in kisses. "I just knew you'd come for me! I knew it!" She cried, tears running down her face. Irvine held her tightly against his chest. "I wouldn't leave you in the hands of monsters like this." He said. Selphie sniffed and rubbed her face into his chest.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gun being cocked back right behind Irvine and Selphie. They turned around to see Asid pointing a gun at them. Irvine acted quickly by pushing Selphie behind him, just as Asid fired too. The bullet whizzed forward and slammed into Irvine's shoulder, very close to his chest. Irvine gave a loud yell of pain and fell against the wall, sliding down. Selphie screamed. Asid cocked the hammer back to fire again but suddenly a foot slammed into his face and Asid went flying into the wall. It was Zell. "Don't touch my friend again!" he yelled. Asid sat up snatching up the gun and aiming at Zell now. Irvine quickly snatched up his shot gun and fired at Asid. Asid had just been shot through the chest. Blood running down his chest. Irvine fired again. Asid slumped against the wall and his head rolled to the side. He was dead. 

Selphie and Zell looked at Irvine, who was bleeding from the left shoulder. "Irvine!" The pretty brunette screeched. She quickly dropped down beside Irvine. Zell ran forward and did the same. Irvine was trying to hold in the pain but it burned so much. The others ran in and gasped seeing Irvine had been hit. Irvine covered his bullet wound with his hand so that they couldn't see it. "Irvine! Are you alright! How bad is it!" Zell cried out.

But every thing was starting to fade away. Darkness surrounded the cowboy. He could hear Selphie screaming his name as Quistis and Rinoa pulled her away. Squall dropped down beside him and had pulled Irvine's hand away to see how bad the wound was. Then everything was black.

During Irvine's unconsciousness, he had what seemed to be strange dreams. He was in a large grassy field. There were a few trees around him. Irvine recognized the area from Galbadia near Dollet. He remembered it from when he was a child. There was a soft tune in the air. Someone was playing a guitar. And someone was singing a sad sounding tune.

"_Down the drain pipe cross the yard and through the fence_

_I risked a whoopin' every time I went_

_'Cause white boys weren't allowed_

_On the colored side of town_

_But I was proud to call_

_That old black man my friend_

_He had a pillow by the bed he used to pray on_

_And a beat up old guitar he let me play on_

_I knew where my fingers went_

_From his greasy fingerprints_

_Yeah, he was passin' on_

_What was handed down to him"_

Irvine found himself walking towards the voice and guitar music. He walked until he came to a clearing in the woods. There was a man sitting on a rock while playing. He was dressed as a cowboy, with a matching hat like Irvine's. His face turned down, looking at the guitar.

"_And it soaked up all the blood and sweat and teardrops_

_And the beers he missed in smokey little bars"_

"_And sometimes that old man he comes alive in my hands_

_I feel the beating of his sad old broken heart_

_Just like there's a ghost in this guitar_

_A ghost in this guitar"_

The man slowly lifted his face as Irvine stood there watching him. A smile on his face. Irvine's eyes widened as he gazed into the eyes that matched his own. He knew this man. He had seen him many years ago. He had watched him die in a hospital.

"_Well, the night before he died he made me take it_

_He said, "You play it now, 'cause I gotta go"_

_And I can feel him in my fingers when I play it_

_'Cause sometimes I'm in control_

_And sometimes I just sit back_

_And let him go_

_Sit back and let him go"_

_Take a listen to the ghost in this guitar"_

Irvine stepped forward before falling to his knees looking at the man. The man still smiling at him with a kind look. He reached up and touched the tip of his hat. Irvine felt tears in his eyes. "Father…." He whispered. The man smiled even more warmly. _"I'm proud of you, Irvine. Your following your dream." _He spoke softly which sounded like he was drifting off.

"Dad, why would you be proud of me? I didn't do anything good. I let my girl get heartbroken." He said. Keith Kinneas kept on smiling. He softly set the guitar down and looked to the side. Irvine followed his gaze. There was an image. It was a flashback of Irvine taking the bullet. _"You saved her life by taking that bullet, my son. You let your heart decide in the end. You could have just Deling have his way. But you did the right thing by standing up for what was right." _

Irvine reached up and touched the spot where he had been shot. He looked back at his father. "Am….am I dead?" He asked with worry. Keith Kinneas looked at him and smiled. "_No. There is still much to be done. Your time has not yet come to an end. You still have a long way to go." _He spoke softly. He stood and moved over to Irvine. The cowboy looked up at the older man.

Keith Kinneas held out his hand to his son who smiled and took it. Irvine stood and smiled at his father. They embraced each other tightly. _"Go back to her, son. Go home."_ Then white light surrounded Irvine and he began to fall from the clouds. Irvine's eyes closed tightly as he fell.

Then he gasped as he felt electricity shoot through his body and his heart started to beat again. His eyes shot open and he was looking up at a bright light. He could see blurry images around him. He could hear voices but couldn't make them out. Irvine saw someone shine a light in his eyes making him wince from the brightness. Then he fell unconscious again.

A/N: Yes, readers. Irvine was sort of dead right there. But he's back and staying. The next chapter will be the ending chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 Finale

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Keith Urban's 'Raining On Sunday' or any of the songs I've mixed in this.

Chapter 11.

Irvine was sitting in the room looking at the table. He was listening to the whispers behind him. He knew that they were whispering about him. About what would happen to him. It had been a month since the kidnapping of Selphie Tillmitt. Irvine had been in the hospital for that month. He had just been let out a week ago and now he was sitting in a court room waiting for the jury to have their saying. Irvine was started to get agitated by his lawyer at his side. The man was more nervous than he was. He kept telling Irvine it would be all right. That everything was going to be okay. Both Deling and Martine were sitting in chairs, handcuffed at that. They looked very grumpy. They had already been sentenced to 10 years in prison. Now it was Irvine's turn.

Finally the jury walked in and everyone sat up straighter. Irvine was almost holding his breath. He glanced over his shoulder at the group sitting behind him. The SeeDs were pale and were looking worried. There was one downside for Irvine. Mrs. Dincht, Zell and Selphie's mother, was very angry of what had happened. She refused to let Selphie continue seeing Irvine. It was only dead luck that she let Selphie and Zell go to the trial. A man in the jury stood and looked at everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, after careful consideration and decision making, the jury has made our call. We have taken the testimonies carefully, including Mr. Kinneas' and listened to them. We have decided that the defendant, Irvine Kinneas," He paused looking at the young teen who met his eyes. ", is not guilty."

There was a relieved sigh throughout the whole room. Irvine slumped in his chair with relief. "However," the man said again. Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Mr. Kinneas will be spending six months under probation. He will be working in community work for those six months." The man said. The judge nodded. He took his gavel and slammed it down. Irvine sighed and looked at the group as he stood. Selphie stood and stared right into Irvine's eyes. She faintly smiled at him as he smiled back. "Well, looks like your off the hook." Squall said standing. Irvine looked at him. "Yeah. But the damage is done enough. There's no more Desperado Kinneas. Deling has ruined it for me. Not that I care anymore." He said.

Seifer stuffed his hands into his pockets. "After your six months of probation, what are you going to do?" He asked. Irvine shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know. There's no way I can get back into the music business. Not after what had happened with Selphie. I guess once it's done and over with, I can try to find work in Dollet, my old home town." He said.

Rinoa smiled as she leaned her head against Squall's shoulders. "I wish there was something we could do." She said. Irvine shook his head. "Nah, you've done enough. And I thank you guys. But I need to get through this on my own now." He said. The officer stepped up and took Irvine's arm to escort him away. "See ya, Irve." Zell said waving. Irvine nodded and walked away. Selphie watched him through tearfilled eyes. "I love you, Irvine!" She called after him. Irvine looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I know. I love ya too, sweet heart." He then was gone.

**Six Months later.**

Irvine stepped out of the building squinting at the bright light shining in his eyes. He held up a hand to shield the light. He had just spent six months doing community work and now he was off his probation. He was free. Now it was time to start all over again. Not as Desperado but as Irvine Kinneas. Taking a deep breath he smiled and walked down the stairs.

_It ticks just like a Timex_

_It never lets up on you_

_Who said life was easy_

_The job is never through_

_It'll run us 'til we're ragged_

_It'll harden our hearts_

_And love could use a day of rest_

_Before we both start falling apart_

He was standing in the small waiting room. His guitar leaning against his leg and his arms folded across his chest. He was nervous. He was starting from scratch. "Mr. Kinneas, Ruby Anne will see ya'll now." The secretary said. Irvine picked up his guitar and went in. Only minutes later he came out looking rejected. "Sorry, Mr. Kinneas. We don't take felonies."

_I Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we've got better things that we can do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

He went to another music company but the result was the same. "Sorry, Mr. Kinneas. We don't take kidnappers." So Irvine tried to get a different job but always got in trouble when he sang when he shouldn't have.

_Your love is like religion_

_A cross in Mexico_

_And your kiss is like the innocence_

_Of a prayer nailed to a door_

_Oh surrender is much sweeter_

_When we both let it go_

_Let the water wash our bodies clean_

_And love wash our souls_

_And pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_And baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we've got better things that we can do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Ooh, oh oh_

He was sitting in the Winhill park playing his guitar earning money that way but it wasn't just the same. He missed singing in concerts. Seeing all those happy faces smiling up at him. He sighed lowering his head. His head jerked upward when he heard thunder and lightning in the sky. He groaned feeling discouraged and again lowered his head. "Hey, Kinneas!" He heard. Irvine looked up and his eyes grew wide.

_I Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_And baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we've got better things that we can do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Ooh, oh oh_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Let it rain_

_Whoo, ooh_

There stood the greatest pop/rock band in the world. Every single member all smiling at him. All seven of them. Including the President and his wife. The SeeDs. Irvine smiled faintly as they approached and set his guitar aside. He stood as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The SeeDs, the President and his wife walked up to Irvine. Selphie was standing next to Zell with her hands folded together and she was smiling.

Irvine looked at the ground not exactly wanting to look them in the eye. He still felt terrible for what had happened months ago. He just found interest in the green grass under their feet. "Hey, guys." He muttered. The SeeDs all nodded. "Hey, Irv. How's it been?" Zell asked. Irvine sighed and shook his head. "I seriously wish I could say it's been great but I would be lying." He told them. Squall nodded as he stuffed his own hands into his jacket pockets. "Still having a hard time getting back into the music business, hm?" He asked. The cowboy shrugged. "Yeah, ya could say that. I'm also having a helluva time trying to find a decent job around here. But the answers are always the same." He pulled a face. "Sorry, Mr. Kinneas. But we don't take bad boys who kidnap poor innocent girls or ' Forget it, Kinneas. We're not interested in hiring a felon." He sighed lowering his head more.

Laguna blew one of his long bangs out of his face. "Man, it must be really tough for you, Irvine. It's not like it was your fault." Irvine looked up finally and shook his head again. "Well I sure feel like it was mine." Selphie bit her lip. "Irvine, we came to see you, not talk about what happened seven months ago." She said. Irvine looked at her with a longing look in his eyes.

"After all I've done, why? I almost got you killed, Selphie. And I lied to you all." he said looking at everyone. They all smiled. "Irvine, we're friends. We know you did it for a stupid reason but we forgive ya, bro." Zell said throwing his arm around the taller guy's shoulders. "A true friend forgives one and gives them a second chance. That's what we're here for. We're here to give you a chance." He said. Irvine stared down at Zell then looked around. "What kind of chance?" He asked. His friends only smiled.

The concert grounds were filling up with people. Fans of the band, The SeeDs were all happily chattering together or talking about the members of the band. Some had new things to say that not all of the others knew. "What! They have a new member? Who is it?" One had asked. "I heard it was an old celebrity who lost everything." Another said. "I heard it was a chick from Galbadia." A third said. The rumors just flew around and through the people as they found their spots. There was a stand where President Laguna Loire was sitting with his wife and Ellone. They were smiling and looking very happy. The stage was huge and in the very center of the whole crowds. There were lights flashing and the stage crew was setting up the instruments. As it got very dark, some lamp posts turned on. Then finally the band came on. But there wasn't any new faces, not yet.

Quistis settled herself at her large keyboard, like she always played. Zell went to the drums since he was the better drum player than the rest. Selphie came on with her electric guitar in her hands. Seifer had his bass guitar, while Squall had his electric double neck guitar. Rinoa had a Tambourine in her hand and was standing off to the side with a big smile on her face. But there was no sign of the new member. The fans were cheering. And Quistis began to play organ music. And Selphie began to play her guitar with Squall. Then Zell began playing the drums and then he began singing.

**:Zell:**

**"Days swiftly come and go**

**I'm dreaming of her**

**She's seeing other guys**

**Emotions they stir**

**The sun is gone**

**The nights are long**

**And I am left while the tears fall**

**Did you think that I would cry**

**On the phone?**

**Do you know what it feels like**

**Being alone?**

**I'll find someone new"**

**"Swing, swing, swing**

**From the tangles of**

**My heart is crushed By a former love**

**Can you help me find a way**

**To carry on again?"**

**"Dreams cast into the sky**

**I'm moving on**

**Sweet beginnings do arise**

**She knows I was wrong**

**The notes are old**

**They bend, they fold**

**And so do I to a new love"**

**"Did you think that I would cry**

**On the phone?**

**Do you know what it feels like**

**Being alone?**

**I'll find someone new"**

**"Swing, swing, swing**

**From the tangles of**

**My heart is crushed**

**By a former love**

**Can you help me find a way**

**To carry on again?"**

The band quickly changed to a new beat and a new song. And the crowds were just going wild when they heard this one. Squall was the main singer in this part.

End this song and go onto the new one.

Circling your (2x)

Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got a doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later

Bridge:

I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

CHORUS:

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

If this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away, I won't give everything away

Squall stopped singing with the boys and took a hold his mic. "Hello, Esthar City!" He cried into his mic. The fans just went wild yelling their hello's and screaming. Squall grinned while looking over his shoulder at his band who were all smiling while keeping the beat of the song they had just sang. "Are you enjoying yourselves!" Zell yelled into his mic. The crowds screamed. The SeeDs cheered into their mics nodding with them. "Alright! Now, as you heard we have a new member of our band!" Squall announced and again the crowds cheered.

The whole SeeD band was just a cheering away and they began to pick up a whole new beat that their fans knew wasn't pop/rock. It was country/rock. There was a few puzzled looks but the crowds were just a cheering away. "This new member is a cowboy who has crossed over to pop/rock! Give it up for Irvine Kinneas!" Squall yelled into his mic.

The cowboy came onto the song singing his song and playing his guitar with the band. There was some very shocked people in the crowd but they were all cheering and screaming his name. Not his old singer's name, Desperado but his real name. And he was singing his song.

"There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.

I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.

And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.

I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.

Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,

Shinin' down on me and you.

When you put your arms around me,

You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.

I'd take, uh, one step forward and up two steps back.

Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

Whoa here we go now!"

The band hit a certain key and Selphie burst out with her song making the SeeD fans cheer. Selphie was standing next to Irvine and smiling at him with her innocent smile.

_:Selphie:_

_**:Irvine:**_

_**:All:**_

_"Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

_My best friend!_

_**Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**_

"_Hello, baby, I can see a smile"_

**"I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild."**

"_Can I come, I'm sitting alone."_

"**Friends are never alone."**

"_That's right! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun"_

"_**Na na na na na na na na na na na..."**_

Everyone laughed when she put that cute pout on her face. She was just so cute. Irvine laughed as Selphie sand the next part of her song.

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

_My best friend!"_

_**"Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**_

"_Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach."_

"**yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me."**

"_But I was hoping for a summer-romance."_

"**So why can't you take a chance."**

"**That's right! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun."**

"_**Na na na na na na na na na na na..."**_

Again the beat of the song changed. It was a nice fast beat. The fans had heard the SeeDs play this one before and it just made the fans go even more wild. And this time, Seifer was the lead singer.

**:Seifer:**

"**So if you're lonely**

**You know I'm here waiting for you**

**I'm just a cross-hair**

**I'm just a shot away from you**

**And if you leave here**

**You leave me broken, shattered I lie**

**I'm just a cross-hair**

**I'm just a shot, then we can die"**

"**I know I won't be leaving here with you"**

They paused in the singing to play the song. The crowds were cheering and dancing. And at this part, all guys sang. Even some of the fans were singing along them.

_**:All Boys:**_

"_**I say don't you know**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**I say... take me out"**_

"_**I stay, you don't show**_

_**Don't move, time is slow**_

_**I say... take me out"**_

"_**I say don't you know**_

_**You say you don't go**_

_**I say... take me out"**_

"_**If I move, this could die**_

_**If eyes move, this could die**_

_**I want you... to take me out"**_

"_**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here with you"**_

"_**I say don't you know**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**I say... take me out"**_

"_**If I wane, this could die**_

_**If I wait, this could die**_

_**I want you... to take me out"**_

"_**If I move, this could die**_

_**If eyes move, this could die**_

_**Come on... take me out"**_

"_**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**_

_**I know I won't be leaving here with you"**_

The beat of the song began to slow down. Irvine stepped up with Selphie, both smiling. "Alright, boys and girls. Ladies and gentlemen. We're going to take this song down just a little bit. This is a song I wrote while thinking of the one I loved." He looked at Selphie with a loving look. "Selphie, I wrote this song just for you." And he began to play with Quistis on the piano and he was playing his guitar.

"**Sometimes it's hard to don't wanna look over your shoulder**

**'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been**

**There'll come a time you die, If you could only hold her**

**Cause I know that's where I am"**

Everyone in the crowd were all smiling as they hugged their loved ones. Raine had tears filling her eyes as she smiled towards the stage. She laid her head on Laguna's shoulder. The president smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Ellone was hugging herself until her 'Uncle' put an arm around her and she laid her head on his other shoulder. Back on the stage, Selphie joined Irvine in the song.

"_**So listen with all your heart**_

_**Hold it inside forever**_

_**You may find all your dreams have already come true**_

_**Look inside and find the part that's leading you**_

_**'Cause that's the beat of a heart"**_

"_**Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder**_

_**Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears**_

_**There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder**_

_**"Where in the world have I been?"**_

Irvine just sang his heart out with Selphie. Even the rest of the SeeDs began to sing. The cowboy had spotted two of his old friends in the front row. Both Toby and Chantal Beu were smiling up at Irvine, with their arms around each other, hugging one another. Irvine grinned down at them and continued with the song with Selphie.

"**So listen with all your heart**

**Hold it inside forever**

**You may find all your dreams have already come true**

**Look inside and find the part that's leading you,**

**'Cause that's the beat of a heart**

**No one can tell you how to get there**

**it's a road you take all by yourself**

**All by yourselfAll by yourself"**

**So listen with all your heart**

**Hold it inside forever**

**You may find all your dreams have already come true**

**Look inside and find the part that's leading you**

**'Cause that's the beat of the heart.**

**Oh it's the sweetest sound,**

**'Cause that's the beat of a heart"**

The song changed once more. Zell was going to be the lead singer again but the others would sing along.

**:Zell:**

_:All:_

**"This may be the last thing that i write for long**

**Can you hear me smiling when i sing this song,**

**for you and only you"**

**As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye**

**As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye**

**My foot is out the door, and you can't stop me now**

_"You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_

_Now i'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_

_I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive,_

_Is this what you want, is this what you need,_

_How you end up let me know_

_"As I go, remember all the simple things you know,_

_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope,_

_That you will miss me when I'm gone_

_This is the last song"_

**"The hearts start breaking as the year is gone**

**The dream's beginning and the time rolls on**

**It seems so surreal, now I sing it.**

**Somehow I knew that I would be this way,**

**Somehow I knew that I would slowly fade.**

**Now i'm gone, just try and stop me now."**

_"You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_

_Now i'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_

_I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive,_

_Is this what you want, is this what you need,_

_How you end up let me know._

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,_

_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope,_

_That you will miss me when I'm gone_

_This is the last song"_

The song slowed down for a second

**"And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow**

**You want it too, I want it too."**

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,_

_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope,_

_That you will miss me when I'm gone_

_The last song_

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_

_Now i'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_

_I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive,_

_Is this what you want, is this what you need,_

_How you end up let me know._

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,_

_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope,_

_That you will miss me when I'm gone_

_This is the last song_

The song was over. The crowds were cheering and screaming for all of the SeeDs, and even Irvine Kinneas. He apart of the band and everyone accepted him. It made him very happy that he was singing again. And better yet, he was singing with his best friends. The SeeDs. He was one of them now and that was all that mattered. The SeeDs didn't sing for money or fame. Not at all. They sang because they liked it. And they sang together.

The End.

The Soundtrack for 'The Battle of the Bands'

The songs that were used in this story are from some of my most favorite bands and singers. Each one of these songs I have enjoyed and I'm hoping that you all enjoyed them too. Here's the list of songs that was used.

Track 1- Song for Dad by Keith Urban

Track 2- Day's Go By by Keith Urban

Track 3- Party For Two by Shania Twain

Track 4- Best Friend by Toybox

Track 5- The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band

Track 6- Jeans On by Keith Urban

Track 7- Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand

Track 8- That's the Beat of A Heart by The Warren Brothers/ Sara Evans

Track 9- L-O-V-E by Fisher

Track 10- A Ghost in this Guitar by Keith Urban

Track 11- Raining On Sunday by Keith Urban

Track 12- Swing, Swing by All American Rejects

Track 13- Headstrong by Trapt

Track 14- Somebody Like You by Keith Urban

Track 15- The Last Song by All American Rejects


End file.
